


Everything Has Changed

by Slytherin2013



Series: Superfamily [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aunt Natasha Romanov, Childbirth, Descriptions of giving birth, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Family Fluff, Kid Peter Parker, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Mpreg, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony and Steve's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Pregnancy Scares, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Uncle Bucky Barnes, Uncle Sam Wilson, Worried Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin2013/pseuds/Slytherin2013
Summary: Raising a super kid is hard enough as it is. Now they’re adding baby number two to the mix.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I know I said there was a sequel in the works and believe me there still is, but I was thinking of doing a mini-series focusing on Peter as he grows up until the sequel is ready for posting. It should be soon, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for long and honestly I just wanted to write more fluff with Peter and his daddies! I hope you all enjoy!

Steve knows he shouldn't be nervous right now, especially on a day as special as today. Having a mild case of butterflies is one thing, but this didn't feel so mild. Those butterflies were swarming in the pit of his stomach, bringing with them a wave of nausea. He does his best to bite it back. He can't let the nerves get the best of him, not today.

He stares intently at the little boy in front of him, eyes transfixed on every move he makes. Steve could watch his son all day and never grow bored of it. He especially loved when his son would smile and the way his brown eyes sparkled. He's seen a smile like that on another face, one he could also spend a lifetime watching.

“Papa?”

Steve blinks, the sound of his new name snapping him from his thoughts. Peter is the one doing the staring now, brown eyes wide and curious.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Are you gonna cry?”

Steve chuckles and shakes his head. He wasn't going to cry, he said he wouldn't do that, but now he's thinking he just might. “No,” he finally replies. “I won't cry.”

“Daddy says that you-you will 'cause I'm big now!” Peter exclaims and throws his arms over his head. Steve chuckles again and reaches out to ruffle Peter's wavy hair. The five-year old whines and his hands shoot up to push Steve's larger ones away. “Papa!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Steve quickly apologizes. “Don't wanna ruin your hair on your first day.”

Peter's face lights up instantly at the mention of his first day of school. He was excited, probably more so than Steve remembered on his own first day. School was tough when you were the little guy, but Peter wouldn't have that problem. At least not that one.

Steve's worrying again.

“There's my big guy!” Tony's voice fills Steve's ears and he's turning around to find his husband entering the living room and scooping Peter into his arms. Tony plants a loud wet kiss on their son's cheek and Peter giggles. “You ready for school, kiddo?”

Peter nods his head enthusiastically. “Uh huh!”

“You're gonna have a blast. Kindergarten is a big deal,” Tony tells him, then he's turning his attention to Steve, frowning slightly when he catches the look on Steve's face. “Uh oh, I think Papa is gonna cry.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “I'm not. I just-”

“Stop.” Tony quickly tilts his head in Peter's direction. “Papa is happy right?”

Peter is looking at Steve with bright eyes and with a small sigh Steve nods his head. “Papa's happy,” he answers.

“Good!” Tony is smiling again and he gives Peter another kiss before setting him down. “Hey, kiddo go get your backpack so we can leave, huh?”

“Okay!” Peter says and he takes off running down the hall.

Tony has his eyes on Steve again. “You can't worry, Cap. He'll be fine.”

“I know.” With a sigh Steve places his hands over his hips. “I just-Tony, he's going to be out there now and we won't be able to-”

“Steve.” Tony steps closer and rests his hands on Steve's broad shoulders. “It's kindergarten. The worst thing that could possibly happen to him is some kid taking his Legos.”

“Maybe he doesn't have to go.”

“The law says he does, Honey.”

“No, I mean I can teach him here and-”

Tony snorts at the idea. “No offense, but somehow I don't see Captain America teaching kindergarten. What about your duties?”

“I'll take another break. Tony, I don't care about any of that. I just want him safe.”

“He is safe,” Tony assures, making sure to give Steve's shoulders a gentle squeeze. “ I know he's a little different, but he's still a kid. Let him be one.”

Steve lets out a sigh of defeat. “Fine, but if he doesn't like it then I won't send him back.”

Tony chuckles. “Deal.”

* * *

 It doesn't come as a surprise when Peter comes home and immediately shares the details of his first day. Steve can't help but feel a little disappointed when he learns his son did in fact have a blast. But when he takes in the way his son's face brightens as he tells them about the fun things he did, the disappointment is replaced with happiness. If his son is happy, then Steve's happy. That's just the way it goes.

Steve can feel eyes on him and when he glances over to meet those eyes, Tony is giving him a look that clearly says 'I told you so'. Steve ignores him, not wanting to give his husband the satisfactory of being right.

“I wanna go back!” Peter's outburst has Steve directing his attention back to his son.

“Okay, Pete,” he tells him and Peter smiles widely.

“I wanna tell Auntie Nat!” Peter rushes over to the front door and throws it open, ready to dash outside, but he stops when Steve calls out to him.

“You wait me for, remember?” Steve reminds him and Peter nods his head.

“Sorry, papa.”

Steve smiles, then he turns to Tony. “You coming?”

Tony shakes his head. “No, I think I've heard the playground story enough today. I'll be in the lab if you need me.”

“Bye, daddy!” Peter yells out, then he's running out of the apartment and Steve rushes to get him.

It's a struggle to keep up with an energetic five-year old, especially when said child is enhanced. He's fast, maybe a little too fast, and Steve normally never had an issue keeping up, but today he was slacking. He still doesn't feel a hundred percent, but he shakes it off and forces himself to move faster. He needs to keep his eyes on Peter at all times.

By the time they reach the common room, Steve is bending forward to grip his knees and panting for breath. A familiar chuckle has him glancing up and he glares at the smirk on Natasha's face.

“Damn, Steve, the kid really knows how to tire you out huh?”

Steve doesn't respond at first, he's still panting. He straightens up and blows out his cheeks. “I'd like to see you try catching him.”

“I don't want to embarrass you, Rogers.”

“Auntie Nat!” Peter tugs on Natasha's arm and she glances down at him. “I was at school!”

She gasps and picks him up, adjusting him on her hip before kissing his head. “You were! You're getting big!”

“I am super big!”

Natasha smiles and turns to Steve. “He's super big, Steve.”

“So I've been told.” Steve makes his way over to the empty sofa, plopping down himself down and throws his head back. He's tired and he wants to blame the lack of energy from chasing his son, but he's chased his son countless times before and never broke a sweat.

“Do you need me to take him for a bit?” Natasha is asking and Steve's eyes open. He shakes his head. “Steve, I don't mind. I love this little stinker.”

“I just need a minute.”

“I think you need more than that.” Natasha makes her way over to the sofa and takes the spot beside him. Peter wiggles in Natasha lap until she lets him go, then he's running off toward the small kitchen.

Steve knows she's staring and he forces himself to look at her, taking in the small frown on her face. “What?”

“Something's bothering you,” Natasha replies.

“Just tired.”

“You're still a bad liar.”

“Nat, it's nothing. I just feel off.”

Natasha's brow is raising at that answer and Steve doesn't miss the small smile tugging at her lips. “Feel off huh? Like-” Her eyes quickly dart to his middle, then connect with his again.

“I'm not- no. I'm not even-” Steve pauses and tucks his bottom lip between his teeth. His brows knit together and he bites down harder on his lip.

Natasha holds her hands up. “I'm just saying.”

“No.” Steve shakes his head. “Tony and I aren't even trying.”

“Doesn't mean shit, Steve. It can still happen.”

“We don't want anymore, Nat. Pete's enough.”

“You mean  _you_  don't want anymore. I think Tony still does.”

Steve hates to admit that she's right, but he doesn't voice it out loud. Tony has made it obvious that adding another baby to the mix wouldn't be the worst idea in the world, but deep down Steve is against it. Having a big family wasn't what scared him, it was the fact that the next baby could be born with similar abilities as Peter, and that was something Steve didn't want to go through again. Not with Hydra still out there.

“Maybe you're not,” Natasha says with a small shrug and she leans back against the couch. “You could be stressing yourself out again.”

“I don't stress myself out,” Steve growls and Natasha chuckles.

“Steve, don't worry about it. But seriously, I'd find out for sure. Just to be on the safe side.”

“I'm not, Nat.”

She's still staring at him and Steve is relieved when Peter calls out to him, and he's able to use that as an excuse to walk away from the conversation. He tells himself that he's not pregnant, but that little voice in the back of his head reminds him of what Natasha said. He needs to find out for sure.

  
  


  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I managed to get this next chapter done a lot faster than I thought, and I wanted to thank everyone who's read, commented and left kudos! You guys are amazing!!

The lab had always been a favorite place of his. The space not only allowed him to work on his creations and occupy his mind, but it became a place he could escape to when the rest of the world drove him insane. He didn't have to worry about being Iron Man or Daddy; he could just be Tony Stark.

Today was one of those days where he just wanted to disappear for a while. It wasn't that he had not been thrilled about his son's first day of school, if anything he felt a sense of pride. His son was growing up and so far Tony hadn't screwed anything up. He loved his son more than anything and he made sure to express that love as much as he possibly could.

No it wasn't his son going off to school that made him want to hide from everyone else. It was Steve. Tony hates that that's the reason for him wanting to escape, but sometimes Steve can become too much. He tries to tell himself that this is normal; they should get on each nerves every now and then. They weren't some magical couple that was immune to arguments, they had their fair share more times then Tony can count.

They don't argue over money, that will never be a reason for a fight. They argue a lot over their son and Tony knows that's going to be a never ending fight. Steve worries too much and a part of Tony gets it, but at the same time he wishes his husband would let that lingering fear go. He had gotten better, or at least Tony thought, but now Steve was off worrying again. It was draining.

Tony felt like an asshole. Steve had every right to worry, it's just something every parent does, and he'd be lying if he said he never worried over his son before. Of course he worries and he knows he always will, but the way he worries differs from the way Steve does. Tony's not over-protective, but sometimes he wonders if maybe he should be.

The gauntlet on his workbench distracts him for a few minutes, but it's not long before he's ready to work on his new project. He pulls up the hologram and uses his fingers to enlarge the image. He's not sure what color he wants this new suit to have, but he's been leaning toward familiar colors; red and blue. It's a little close to the color schemes of Steve's suit, but Tony will tweak with it, maybe make the blue a shade lighter or add more red. He's not sure yet, and honestly he's not sure if he will ever get the chance to bring the suit to life.

Peter's powers are unlike Tony has ever seen and the moment he realized what his son was capable of, he wanted to build him his very own suit. He tested the idea out plenty of times with Steve, but it just ended up getting shot down and lead to another fight. He doesn't bring it up anymore and instead he works on it in secret. Maybe one day his son will get to use it.

Footsteps reach his ears and Tony quickly hides his work. Steve appears in the entryway of the lab and Tony notices their son isn't with him. The look on Steve's face lets Tony know something is bothering him and he prays they don't get into another fight.

“What's up, Cap?” He asks, making sure to keep his tone cheery and light.

“Can we talk?” Steve doesn't bother masking his own tone and Tony car hear a mixture of things behind it. Fear is one of them.

“Is Pete okay?”

Steve nods and steps further into the lab. “He's fine. Nat's watching him.”

“Oh. She'll give him back, Steve. You don't have to worry.” Steve doesn't even react to the joke and Tony knows something is wrong. Tony lets out a sigh. “What's wrong?”

Steve is hesitant and this all seems too familiar to Tony. He's seen Steve like this before and it was right before that mission five years ago. Tony has a hunch, but he's hoping he's wrong. Or maybe he's hoping he's right.

“Cap, I'm just gonna come out and say it,” Tony starts and Steve is staring at him now. “Are you-are we -”

“I don't know,” Steve answers and he shifts awkwardly.

Tony rushes toward him to pull him into a comforting embrace. “Hey, it's okay if you are. We can figure this out.” Steve doesn't say anything and Tony pulls away to look at him. Besides the fear written on his face, there's also something else that Tony notices. “You don't want this, do you?”

Steve sighs and shakes himself free. “Tony, we can't do this again.”

“Sure we can. We have five years of experience now. And didn't we say Peter would need a sibling?”

“Tony, I...” Steve pauses and he shuts his eyes for a moment, then he's opening them and Tony doesn't miss how shiny they look. “I can't do this a second time.”

“This is about Hydra isn't it? God, Steve they haven't shown their face in five years and honestly I think they gave up. They know they can't get to him.”

“But if this next baby-”

“First of all, we don't even know if there is a baby. And let's say there is, there's no guarantee he or she will inherit the same abilities. For all we know this kid could come out exactly like me, no powers.”

“And if they don't? What then?”

“Then we do what we've been doing. Steve, nothing has happened to Peter and honestly, I wish you'd just stop worrying. I swear that's all you do these days. You never used to be this way, or at least not like this.”

“I just never showed you. Tony, I didn't come down here to fight.”

“Then why are you here? To tell me that you might be pregnant and I shouldn't worry because you're probably going to get rid of it? Since when did Steve Rogers become so selfish?” Tony's aware that his words are venomous, but he's angry. He wants a baby. He's wanted another one for a while now.

The broken expression on Steve's face hits Tony like a punch in the gut, and he wonders if he's finally done it; he's become the biggest asshole in the world. He's ready to apologize, throw himself at Steve's feet and beg until he's forgiven, but Steve isn't giving him a chance to speak.

“I would never do that,” Steve says first and Tony doesn't miss the way his eyes shine with fresh tears. It takes a lot to make Steve cry and the fact that he's coming real close means Tony fucked up.“I can't believe you think I would.”

“Steve!” Tony calls out when Steve turns to leave, but his call goes unheard and Steve disappears from the lab. “Shit.”

He messed up now.

* * *

It's late when Tony finally emerges from the lab. Peter is most likely asleep and there's a chance Steve is too, but Tony hopes he's still awake. They need to work it out. Tony hates going to bed when both of them are still angry with each other.

He checks on Peter first and he carefully places a soft kiss to the top of Peter's head. Peter stirs and his arms wrap around the small Captain America toy snuggled against him. Tony smiles and adjust the blanket, then he leaves the room and shuts the door quietly behind him.

The door to the master bedroom is closed, but a sliver of light shines underneath it and Tony is glad Steve is still awake. The door creaks when Tony opens it and he stops himself from entering the room when he catches sight of Steve sitting on the edge of the bed. Their eyes meet and it's obvious Steve had been crying. Tony feels like an even bigger asshole now.

“Hey, Cap,” he says quietly and Steve casts his eyes down. Tony steps into the room and shuts the door. “Steve, I'm-”

“You win,” Steve cuts him off and holds up a white, plastic stick. “I'm pregnant.”

Tony's breath hitches and he wants to jump for joy, but the look on Steve's face is enough to keep him from expressing any delight. He lets out a sad sigh instead. “Steve, I'm sorry.”

“What is there to be sorry about? This is what you wanted right?” Steve shakes the test at him angrily, then he tosses it on the floor.

“Not like this. You're supposed to be happy too.”

“Maybe I just worry too much.”

Tony steps further into the room and he takes the spot beside Steve, and he reaches for his hand. Steve doesn't pull away and Tony uses his thumb to brush over Steve's knuckles. “You do, but maybe it's not so bad. I just wish you wouldn't all the time, especially when there's nothing to worry about. Peter's healthy, he's happy. I told you no one is ever going to hurt him and for a while you believed me.”

“I still do.”

“Do you?”

Steve nods and turns his head so their eyes meet. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't worry about it. I should be the one apologizing here,” Tony says and he brings Steve's hand up to his lips to kiss it.

“I know you want another baby.”

“But you don't, and if it's something you're not ready for then I respect that.”

“I've been letting that fear win and I thought maybe I could beat it this time, but it's beating me...” Steve frowns and Tony kisses his hand again to calm him. It seems to work because Steve's relaxing and he continues, “We should have this baby.”

“Cap-”

“No. Tony, if we don't then-then I'm letting that fear win. You're right, Peter does deserve a sibling and...and I did promise Nat the next one would be named after her.” Steve's smile is infectious and Tony can't help but smile back.

“You did and you can't go breaking a promise to her.”

Steve chuckles. “Nope.”

“So...” Tony trails off, his voice taking on a more serious tone. “Are we doing this?”

Steve hesitates for a moment, then he's nodding his head. “Yeah.”

Tony smiles widely and he leans in to close the small gap between them with his lips. He keeps one hand on Steve's cheek, and the other trails down to rest against the spot where their child is growing. Tony smiles into the kiss and he pulls away.

“I love you, Cap and I promise everything is gonna be okay.”

“I love you, too.” Steve smiles and leans in for another kiss, but Tony pulls back.

“I need you to promise me something.”

“I know, I know. I won't worry as much.”

“Not just that. Don't be stupid and go on any missions.”

Steve chuckles softly and he leans in to kiss Tony again. “I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter learns he's going to be a big brother.

They don't announce the news right away, but Steve doesn't want a repeat of his last pregnancy and he plans on telling the team as soon as he figures out how. He knows they'll be happy for him and Tony, but letting them know about his pregnancy also means he has to inform them of his second hiatus as Captain America. Tony is quick to remind him that the team will understand and if anything he's capable of leading them until Steve can return. Steve decides it should be Sam, but he doesn't tell Tony that . At least not yet.

It's not just the team they need to tell, they somehow have to explain to their son that he was going to be a big brother. It may not sound like a challenge to some, but Steve knows the task isn't going to be an easy one. Peter has always been the center of attention, and he knows it too. There's no doubt in Steve's mind that his son won't take too kindly to sharing that attention.

Natasha is the first to get it out of him. She was the one who recommended he take a test in the first place, so it didn't surprise Steve when she tracked him down to find out the results. He hears her come into the common room, but he doesn't acknowledge her presence.

“So are you?”

Steve avoids the question, and instead he pretends to be interested in something on his phone. Natasha huffs loudly and Steve feels the cushion dip when she sits down beside him.

“Oh, now you're ignoring me?”

“Not ignoring you,” Steve answers and he sets his phone aside, then he glances up at her. “Just thinking. Natasha would make a good middle name right?”

“I guess so but-” A small gasp leaves Natasha's lips and Steve smiles at her. She narrows her eyes and points a threatening finger at him. “You better not be screwing around, Rogers or I swear to God-”

“Nat, it's Stark-Rogers,” Steve corrects her, then he's smiling again. “And I wouldn't screw with you.”

Natasha expression changes instantly and her lips curve upward into a small smile. Her eyes travel down to his stomach and with one hand she reaches out, but quickly retracts it back. Steve takes her hand and she allows him to place it over the spot. Her smiles grows wider.

“So you're cooking baby Nat in there huh?”

“Actually, it's Morgan. Natasha is the middle name.”

Natasha frowns up at him. “Fine,”she says and the frown leaves her face when she rubs small circles over Steve's lower belly. “At least my name is in there somewhere. What if it's a boy?”

Steve gives a small shrug. “Then it's James.”

“You can't go naming your kids after your friends, Steve. That excludes me, though.”

Steve chuckles and his eyes dart down to his belly. “It's a girl, though. I just have this feeling.”

“Aw,” Natasha coos. “Your motherly instincts are kicking in.”

“Knock it off.” Steve pushes her hand away playfully and a small smile forms over his lips. “I just mean it would be nice to have both.”

“Peter's really wearing you out huh? Girls aren't any easier, if anything they can be worse.”

“It's not that. I don't plan on doing this a third time and if I can have one of each, then I can call it good.”

“Oh it's definitely a girl. It has to be. We need more girls in this place.” Natasha places her hand over Steve's middle again and she leans down. “You better be a girl,” she whispers.

“Papa!” Steve's head snaps up at the sound of his son's shout and he smiles widely when Peter comes into view. Peter runs over to the sofa and throws himself at Steve, emitting a small 'oof' from his papa.

“Hey, Petey,” Steve greets and he scoops his son up and sits him in his lap. “How was school?”

“Good! I made a friend!” Peter says excitedly, eyes shining bright and a toothy grin on his face. “He likes Legos too!”

“That's great, bud!”

“Can Ned come over tomorrow? Please, Papa?”

“Oh uh-” Steve pauses and he sends a quick glance Natasha's way. She just gives a small shrug and Steve knows he's not going to receive any help from her. Peter is staring at him now, clearly waiting for an answer that Steve doesn't know how to give. He knew the day when Peter made friends was going to arrive, but he never put too much time into preparing himself for the day when his son asks if those friends could visit. They didn't exactly live in that cliché house with the white picket fence out front.

“I said we'd talk about it.” Tony is entering the room and he holds up Peter's backpack. “You forgot this, kiddo.”

Peter jumps off of Steve and runs toward his daddy to retrieve his backpack, the previous conversation with Steve now forgotten. Steve sends Tony a small smile, silently thanking him for the distraction. Tony nods and steps closer, leaning down to capture Steve's lips in a kiss.

“How are you feeling?” Tony asks once he pulls away. “Any morning sickness yet?”

“No,” Steve shakes his head. Truth be told he's relieved it hadn't hit him yet, and he hopes this time around it's not as brutal.

“Good.” Tony's eyes land on Natasha. “Did he tell you?”

“Yep, I know all about baby Natasha.”

“It's Morgan actually, but you were close. Oh and it could be a boy so-”

“So Morgan James?” Natasha smirks.

Tony head whips in Steve's direction. “James? Really, we're back to that? I thought after all these years you would've forgotten.”

“It has a nice ring to it.” Steve smiles and Tony rolls his eyes. “But it's a girl.”

“Wishful thinking, Cap.”

“Morgan works for a girl too, Tony.”

“Who's Morgan?” All eyes in the room fall on Peter. He's staring at them with his head slightly tilted and his brows scrunched. This conversation was going to happen sooner or later.

Tony is the first one to make a move and he kneels down in front of his son. “Pete, your Papa and I have something to tell you.”

“Is Papa leaving again?” Peter's voice sounds so small and broken, and it's enough to send Steve rushing toward him. Steve swoops his son into his arms and holds him close. Peter wraps his arms around Steve's neck. “Papa, don't go.”

“I'm not going anywhere, Pete,” Steve tells him and Peter hugs him tighter. Tony stands to join them and he places a hand over Steve's shoulder and the blond glances over at him.

“You ready to tell him?” Tony asks and Steve nods his head.

* * *

His teeth are gnawing away at his bottom lip and his right leg won't stop shaking. Tony's places a hand over that leg, but it doesn't make the shaking stop. His stomach is doing those uneasy flips again and Steve feels like he's going to be sick. Peter is sitting quietly on the floor, coloring at the coffee table, completely unaware of the fact that he's the reason his Papa is so nervous.

They haven't told him yet and Steve was wondering how in the hell they were supposed to do it. Tony suggested they go back to the apartment and make sure Peter was comfortable before breaking the news. It worked; Peter was calm as he colored quietly. Now if only Steve could be that calm.

“It's fine,” Tony whispers to him and he gives Steve's thigh a reassuring squeeze. “He's going to take it well.”

“How do you know that?” Steve asks, his own voice low to match Tony's.

“I don't, but we're about to find out.” Tony gets up from his spot on the sofa and sits down beside Peter. “Whatcha drawing, kiddo?”

“Me and you and Papa.” Peter doesn't even bothering looking up, too engrossed in the drawing to meet his daddy's eyes. He reaches for a red crayon to color in Tony's suit, then he's glancing up and smiling. “Do you like it, Daddy?”

Tony nods and smiles. “You really know how to get my good side.”

Peter returns back to his picture, this time deciding to add more blue to the blob that's supposed to be Steve. Tony scoots closer to get a better look and he cranes his neck to peer at the drawing. “Hey, Pete? I think you forgot someone.”

Peter stills his hand and looks up at Tony. “Who, Daddy?”

“Morgan.”

There's a frown on Peter's face again and his eyes fill up with confusion. “Who's that?”

Tony sends a glance Steve's way and Steve nods for him to go on, then he's turning back to Peter. “Remember I said your Papa and I wanted to tell you something?” Peter nods his head and Tony continues, “Well, your Papa's gonna have a baby and you get to be a big brother.”

Peter's still frowning. “Oh.”

“Hey, this is good news, kiddo!”

“But-but I don't want to be a big brother.”

Tony sighs and wraps an arm around his son, pulling him close. “Why not? Being a big brother is pretty awesome.”

“No!” Peter wiggles free and stands, a familiar pout forming over his lips. “I don't want a baby!”

“Petey,” Steve tries and he gets up from the couch. Peter backs away when Steve comes close and Steve sighs. “A new baby is exciting and-” He trails off. It's hard to say those words when he didn't believe them at one point.

“No! I'm your baby!” Peter screams, then he runs off toward his bedroom and his door slams shut.

Steve sighs. “That went well.”

Tony just shrugs his shoulders in response. “At least he didn't break the door this time.”

“I'll talk to him.”

“No let me. You'll get weepy.”

Steve wants to protest, but he knows it's better if Tony is the one to calm Peter down. Whenever Peter gets like this, Steve is always the first one running to fix it and never giving Tony a chance to try. He needs to step back every once and awhile.

“Okay, but if it gets out of hand just yell for me.”

“Have a little faith in me, Cap. I've dealt with him like this before.” Tony pulls himself up from off the floor with a grunt, and he walks over to where Steve is standing. “Just stay here and color or something.”

Tony sends Steve a playful wink, then he's disappearing down the hall. To his relief he finds the door to his son's room is still intact and he reaches out for the knob. Peter is sitting on his bed with his arms crossed and pout still on his face when Tony gets the door open. Tony wants to smile because it's so damn cute seeing him this worked up, but he keeps a straight face and steps into the room.

“Hey, Pete. Can we talk for a bit?” Peter just huffs and turns away. Tony takes that as a yes and he walks over to the bed and sits down beside his son. “You know, being a big brother isn't all bad. You still get seniority over this new kid.”

“I don't want a new kid. I'm the baby!”

Tony sighs and runs a hand through his hair. This is a lot harder than he thought it was going to be. A part of him wants to yell for Steve, but he shakes his head of that idea. He can do this.

“Pete, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there's going to be a new baby. It's going to be fun, though. You get a little brother or sister to play with.”

Peter glances up at Tony when he hears those words. “Like Legos or cars?”

“Yeah. Don't you want to show the baby your car collection?”

“Yeah!” Peter jumps off the bed and runs across the room toward his toy box and pulls out one of his favorite cars. “The baby can have this one!”

“See? It's gonna be fun.”

Peter runs back and throws himself in Tony's arms. “Do I get to play with the baby now?”

Tony shakes his head and frowns. “Sorry, kiddo, the baby won't be here for a while.” Peter's face falls and Tony quickly adds, “But it's not that bad. You can help us get ready for the baby.”

Peter smiles. “Okay!”

“Come here.” Tony hugs his son closer and kisses him on the top of the head. “You're always going to be our baby, okay?”

Peter nods and rests his head on Tony's shoulder. Tony presses another kiss to his head, then he's glancing up when he feels eyes on him. Steve is leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and a small smile on his face.

“I'm hurt, Cap. You didn't think I could do it, did you?” Tony asks and Steve chuckles.

“I knew you could.” Steve uncrosses his arms and makes his way over to the bed. He lowers himself down and Peter crawls into his lap.

Tony frowns and glares at his husband. “Thanks a lot, Steve. We were bonding.”

“Sorry, Tony.” Steve smiles apologetically at his husband, then he's directing his attention to Peter. “You still mad at me, bud?”

Peter shakes his head. “No. Daddy said I can play cars with the baby!” he says and he holds up the little blue car.

“You sure can!” Steve smiles and he wraps his son in a hug.

“See? I told you he'd be fine,” Tony says, not bothering to hide the smugness in his tone. Steve just rolls his eyes while shaking his head slowly, not wanting to give Tony a chance to gloat. He'd never stop if he's given the chance.

“Papa?”

Steve glances down at his son. “Yeah?”

“Where do babies come from?”

Tony bursts out laughing and Steve glances at him, glaring when the laughing doesn't stop. “Tony-”

“Don't look at me. I already talked to him. It's your turn.”

Steve internally groans. He's definitely not prepared for _that_ conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter last night and wanted to get it up quickly! Today is going to be kinda busy for me, but I will make time for the next chapter and hopefully have it up soon! Thank you all for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm updating again! I'm trying to get as many chapters completed just in case there's a time when I can't write. I'm so happy everyone is enjoying this series! Thank you so much for the support!!

The morning sickness decides to rear its ugly head a week later, and Steve finds himself running to the bathroom every few minutes. It's not so bad yet, at least not like how it was when he was pregnant with Peter, but that doesn't mean it's easier to handle. Tony, like before, is there to help when Steve is curled around the toilet and heaving. Peter tries to be helpful the only way he knows how and he slides drawings under the bathroom door for Steve to find. It helps.

He hasn't told the team yet. Tony's been bugging him about it lately, threatening to do it without him. It's not that Steve's stalling, the morning sickness has made it almost near impossible to leave the apartment.

Steve emerges from the bathroom, skin pale and clammy and another one of Peter's drawings in his hand. He shuffles toward the living room, finding Peter and Tony curled up on the couch. The movie on the large screen is paused and Tony reaches for the remote to resume it when Steve sits back down.

“You didn't have to do that,” Steve says and he rests his head back against the sofa. “I've seen this movie before.”

“I know, but Pete doesn't want you to miss the best part,” Tony answers. The movie starts playing again, but Steve pays it no mind. He's tired and his eyes droop shut. He can hear Tony chuckling and he slowly peels his eyes open to glance at his husband. “You look like...well you probably know what you look like,” Tony tells him.

“I forgot how hard it is to make another human being.” Steve groans and his hand flies to his belly, wincing from the cramps.

Peter scoots closer to Steve, snuggling up against his side and Steve wraps his arms around Peter's small form. “Papa, are you still sick?” Peter asks.

“I'm okay, bud. The baby just doesn't like pancakes.”

“But pancakes are good! Maybe the baby needs to eat more.”

Steve winces again and rubs at his belly. “I don't think so, Petey.”

They don't even make it ten minutes into the movie before Steve is jumping from the couch and running toward the bathroom. Tony quickly pauses the movie again and chases after Steve. He enters the bathroom right as the retching starts and with a sad sigh he makes his way over to where Steve is kneeling and he places a comforting hand on the small of Steve's back.

“There ya go, honey. You're okay.” The soothing words do little to help and Steve is waving him away. Tony frowns. “Steve-”

Steve lurches forward again, hands gripping the sides of the toilet and he heaves into the bowl. Tony tries to comfort him again, but Steve squirms from the touch. Tony backs off and watches helplessly as Steve emptied the contents of his stomach. Finally, Steve is pulling back and Tony offers him a tissue.

“Thanks,” Steve mutters and takes the tissue to wipe his mouth.

“Any particular reason why you're pushing me away?” Tony questions, not bothering to hide the irritation in his voice.

“You smell.”

“I smell? I took a shower this morning.”

Steve grimaces and takes a few steady breathes before responding, “It's your body wash. I can't stomach it.”

“Seriously? So now the baby doesn't like pancakes or my body wash?”

“I'm sorry, Tony.”

Tony's expression softens and he steps closer, only to freeze when Steve holds a hand up to stop him. “Okay, okay, I won't get near you. Do you need me to do anything?”

“Yeah, change soap.”

Tony rolls his eyes and steps forward. “Just hold your breath, Cap. I'm helping.” Tony pulls Steve to his feet and leads him out of the bathroom.

“What about the movie?” Steve questions when he realizes they're heading toward the bedroom.

“It's fine. Like you said, you've seen it before.” Tony get the bedroom door open and he gently helps Steve down on the bed. He hovers over him and leans in for a kiss, but Steve is pushing him away.

“I just threw up...and you still stink.”

“Fine, I'll get new soap,” Tony says and he presses his lips against Steve's forehead instead. “Just rest okay? I'll make sure Pete doesn't bother you.”

“Okay. If you need me then-”

“Stop. I can handle him, Cap. Just sleep and then when you wake up we get to tell everyone that I knocked you up a second time.”

Steve groans. “Why do you have to say it like that? There's other ways to announce we're expecting.”

“I know,” Tony chuckles, “but my way's better. Be thankful I'm keeping it PG. I could always go into detail.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you, too.”

* * *

It's not a surprise when Steve is jolted awake by the sound of his son. With a groan he rolls over and buries his face in the pillow, waiting for Tony to take care of the situation. It grows quiet again and Steve's eyes fall shut once more, but then Tony is yelling for him and Steve gives up on sleep entirely.

The minute Steve steps out into the hall, the giggling has stopped and the silence makes him very suspicious. He's learned that whenever his son is silent it normal means he's up to know good.

He steps into the living room, noticing that the movie that was playing earlier was now forgotten and the large screen had gone idle. Steve's eyes travel toward the coffee table, finding the piece of furniture scattered with paper and crayons. There's still no sign of his family and his brows furrow.

Then he hears Tony again and Steve rushes toward the kitchen. There he finds his husband, but it's the way he finds him that startles Steve. Tony is on the kitchen floor, body up against the fridge and copious amount of a familiar sticky substance keeping him glued to the appliance. Tony frowns up at Steve, grumbling when he tries to break himself free but fails.

“He shoots web, Steve!” Tony wiggles again and Steve can't contain his laughter. Tony glares. “Oh you think this is funny?”

“I'm sorry. It's just-he's five, Tony. How did he overpower you?”

“First of all, I know he's five, but he's also a strong kid. And how the hell was I supposed to know he could do this! I was ambushed!”

Steve chuckles again, then he glances around the room. “Where is he?”

“How the hell should I know. The brat did this and ran off.” Tony is squirming again and with a huff he stills his attempts of freeing himself, then he's glaring at Steve again. “So are you going to just stand there or help me?”

“Let me find him first,” Steve tells him and he turns to leave, only to turn back around when Tony calls out to him.

“Don't you dare leave me like this!”

“I'll be right back. I'd say don't go anywhere but it already looks like you can't.” Steve chuckles when Tony continues to glare. He turns to leave, smiling to himself when he hears Tony struggling again.

The living room is still empty and Steve tries the bedroom this time. The door is slightly ajar and Steve slowly pushes it open. The room is a mess of toys and clothes, but still no sign of Peter. Steve already knows where to check first and he glances up, sighing softly when he finds his son on the ceiling. It's his favorite place to be, especially when he knows he's in trouble and needs a place to hide where his parents can't get him.

“Petey, come down. I'm not mad,” Steve tells him, making sure to keep his tone soft. Peter doesn't budge and Steve doesn't miss the way his son shakes his head defiantly. Steve huffs and places his hands on his hips. “Come on, bud. I swear you're not in trouble.”

“Daddy is mad at me,” Peter finally says.

“He's not mad. He's-”

“He yelled at me.”

“Pete, he's just...surprised. He didn't mean it. Can you please come down?” Steve holds his arms up and Peter slowly makes his way over to where Steve is standing. He slowly lowers himself down into Steve's outstretched arms and Steve hugs him close.

“I'm not in trouble?” Peter asks, pulling away slightly so he can stare into Steve's eyes.

“No, Petey.” Steve shakes his head. “But you shouldn't do that anymore, or to anyone okay?”

“Sorry, Papa.” Peter casts his eyes down and his bottom lip juts out.

“You're fine, bud.” Steve places a kiss to Peter's head. “Now how about we get Daddy free hmm?”

Peter nods his head.

* * *

 

Tony is still grumbling, even after he's been freed from his restraint. The stickiness of the web still covers his hands and his favorite shirt. “That's never coming off,” he mutters, then with a sigh he glances up to lock eyes with his son. Peter is still clutching onto Steve, brown eyes shiny with tears and he cowers when Tony steps toward him. “Kiddo, I'm not mad.”

Peter relaxes slightly at those words, but he still keeps himself wrapped around Steve's waist. “You yelled at me.” The tears are flooding his eyes now, a few managing to escape and roll down his cheeks.

Tony hates the sight. He didn't mean to yell, but when his five-year-old son came at him with webs shooting from his hands, Tony didn't know what else to do. Tony sighs sadly. “I know, Pete. I'm sorry okay? You just scared me.”

“Sorry,” Peter says quietly, sniffing when more tears slide down his face.

Tony steps toward him and Steve moves so that Tony can pick him up. Peter buries his face in the crook of Tony's neck, wetting the exposed skin with his tears. Tony hugs him tighter and he turns to look at Steve. “I'm an asshole, huh?”

“Language, Tony,” Steve warns.

Peter pulls away to stare at Tony. “Yeah, Daddy!”

Tony laughs and begins tickling Peter, smiling brightly when Peter wiggles and squeals in delight. Tony stills his hand and kisses Peter on the cheek. “I'm not mad at you okay? I love you.”

Peter throws his arms around Tony's neck. “I love you too, Daddy! I love you three-thousand!”

Tony glances over at Steve, his smile growing. “You hear that, Cap? He loves me three-thousand.”

Steve smiles. “He's not the only one.”

“God, you both are sappy,” Tony says with a roll of his eyes, then he turns his attention back to his son. “You wanna finish that movie, kiddo?”

“Yeah!” Peter cries and he wiggles free from Tony's grasp and runs toward the living room.

Tony rubs his hands over his shirt, not caring if he's spreading more of the web over the fabric; the shirt's ruined anyway. He glances up at Steve again, brows knitting together when he recognizes the expression on Steve's face. “You're doing it again.”

Steve's eyes lock with his and he sighs heavily. “Not worrying, just...thinking.”

“If you're thinking about Peter and Hydra than you're worrying, sweetheart.”

“It's not them, Tony. Peter's getting stronger and we're learning new things about his powers every day. What if-what if he doesn't know how to control them and we can't help.”

Tony steps closer and places his hands over Steve's shoulders. “Steve, stop worrying. We can figure it out. That's what parents do, Cap, they learn as they go.” He smiles softly and his hand trails down to Steve's belly. “No offense, but I hope this next one is-”

“Normal?” Steve offers and he rests his hand over Tony's.

Tony nods. “I don't want to find myself glued to the damn fridge again because I've somehow pissed them both off. We'll be outnumbered, Cap.”

Steve chuckles. “Then I guess we better learn how to defend ourselves.”

“We need to tell the team. Give me the green light and I can call for a meeting.”

“We'll tell them, but I think we better finish that movie first.”

Tony nods his head in agreement. The last thing he wants is for Peter to explode and they find themselves tied up with no one to set them free. He shudders at the thought and quickly forces it from his mind.

Peter is already waiting for them in the middle of the couch and he curls up beside Tony when they join him. Tony's shocked to say the least, Peter is always snuggling up to Steve. Tony doesn't move, too afraid that if he were to Peter would scoot over to be with Steve. He wraps his arm around Peter and he smiles when Peter lays his head over his chest.

Tony glances over at Steve, ready to start bragging about how he's the favorite parent now, but Steve is already drifting off to sleep. Tony smiles softly at the sight and he leans down to press a kiss to Peter's head. In just a few months he'll have the new baby to hold and he smiles as he pictures Morgan in his arms and Peter snuggled up against him.

He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a little on the short side, but I wanted to focus more on Peter's powers and his parents dealing with it. Oh and of course more Tony and Peter bonding! I had to use the three-thousand line! I just had to! Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

True to his word, Tony calls a meeting the following day to announce the exciting news. Steve's no longer worried about making the announcement; he knows they are going to support him and be just as excited about the new baby. He is worried about one thing, though. The morning sickness has gotten worse.

The strong smell of Tony's soap still has him making a beeline toward the bathroom that morning and then again when Tony serves a cup of coffee. He keeps his face buried in the bowl of the toilet, too afraid to move in case another episode starts up again. He can hear Tony behind the door and then the sound of paper sliding underneath.

With a groan he forces himself to pull away and he rests his head against the rim of the toilet. It's gross having his face there, but he doesn't care. His stomach is still queasy and he knows if he moves, it's going to set off another round.

After a few minutes, he deems himself ready to stand and with shaky legs he pulls himself off the floor. He tries to make himself presentable the best that he can, then he's stepping out of the bathroom. Tony and Peter are waiting for him, both wearing looks of concern.

“I'm fine,” Steve assures and Peter relaxes, but Tony doesn't.

“Cap, if it's bad again then-”

Steve shakes his head. “No, it's fine. We better get going.”

Tony wants to protest, but instead he finds himself nodding along in agreement. He makes sure to keep an eye on it this time around. The last thing he wants is for Steve to end up back in medical.

The team is gathered in the common room; Natasha and Bruce are curled up on one sofa, Wanda and Vision taking up the other, and Sam and Bucky in the kitchen. They appear to have just finished breakfast and Steve can't help but scrunch up his nose when the overpowering smell of coffee and eggs fill his nostrils. His stomach is acting up again and he takes a steady breath to calm himself.

Peter has already ran over to Natasha and Bruce, throwing himself between them and telling them about what he did to his daddy. Tony joins them, ready to explain his side of the story before they start joking about him being overthrown by a five-year-old.

Steve decides to linger in the kitchen and he opens the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water and sipping it. He feels eyes on him and he glances up to find Sam and Bucky staring at him, both wearing similar expressions to what Tony and Peter were giving him a few minutes prior.

“What?” he asks and Sam throws his hands up in defense.

“You just seem-”

“You look like shit, Stevie.” Bucky is blunt and straight to the point. Sam nods his head in agreement.

“I was going to say ill, but yeah that works too.”

“I'm fine. Just-” Steve shuts his eyes, breaths coming out shaky as his stomach churns. He brings the bottled water up to his lips, taking a few small sips before setting it down on the counter.

“You hungry?” Sam asks and he gestures toward the pan of eggs, and Steve shakes his head. Sam frowns. “Man, you love my cooking.”

“I'm not hungry.” Steve's stomach betrays him and it growls. Sam's eyes shoot down toward his middle and then back up.

“Uh huh sure.” Sam walks over to grab a plate and he begins filling it will a generous helping of eggs and bacon.

“Sam, really I'm-” Steve pauses. He is hungry, but he's afraid to eat. The last thing he wants is to spew Sam's breakfast all over the floor. The plate is being handed to him and with a sigh of defeat Steve accepts it. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome. You want coffee? Juice?”

Steve shakes his head. He forces himself to take a small bite, and he waits before taking another. Sam serves him a glass of juice anyway, then he's filling his own mug with coffee. Bucky is still staring and Steve is ready to assure his friend that he's fine, but Sam speaks first.

“So do you know why Stark called us in here?”

Steve nods and finishes another bite, then he sets the plate down. “We need to-” he pauses, words lost in his throat when something else begins to make its way up. He gags and his hand flies to his mouth to cup it, then he's turning toward the sink. Sam's breakfast makes a second appearance.

The room is silent now and Steve can practically feel the holes the team is burning into the back of his skull. He can hear a chorus of their shocked and confused reactions, followed by Sam saying, “Oh that's nasty.”

Steve finally pulls away and turns, using the back of his hand to wipe away the evidence of his morning sickness. “Sorry,” he apologizes quietly, his face heating up with embarrassment.

“Is it bad?” Sam asks. “Is my cooking really that bad? I thought you-”

“No, it's not that. The baby doesn't like eggs.”

The room grows silent again, then Bucky is the first to say, “Holy shit.”

This was not how Steve planned on telling the team, but it was a little too late now and what's done is done. He's reaching for the bottled water again, taking a few sips before addressing the team. “I'm sorry,” he apologizes again. “This isn't how I wanted to tell you.”

“So you're really pregnant?” Bruce asks and Steve gives a small nod in response.

“I kinda already knew,” Natasha pipes up from her spot beside Bruce and he quickly whips his head in her direction.

“You didn't tell me.”

Natasha shrugs. “It wasn't my secret to tell. If I remember correctly you did the same thing to us five years ago.”

Bruce's shoulders fall as he slumps down into the couch. “I guess I did, didn't I?”

“It's okay,” Natasha smiles and leans over to kiss his cheek. Peter wiggles between them and makes a face of disgust. Natasha chuckles and lifts him up until he's sitting comfortably in her lap. “You excited about being a big brother?”

“Yeah! I want a little brother!”

Natasha frowns and looks up at Steve. “Should I tell him?”

“Hey, don't ruin this for him,” Tony tells her and Natasha rolls her eyes.

They're going to start bickering here in a minute and Steve turns away. He directs his attention to the people beside him, and he catches Bucky's smile, but it's the expression on Sam's face that has Steve furrowing his brows. He's been quiet ever since the announcement was made.

“You okay, Sam?” Steve asks and Sam glances up at him.

“Yeah, just...wow. It's a lot to take in. I was just getting used to having one of your kids running around and now-”

Steve smiles. “It's okay. I'm nervous about it, too.”

“I'm happy for you, man, really I am.” Sam smiles back, then his smile is faltering. “Wait, does this kid have...you know?”

“I don't know.”

Sam exhales sharply. “Well, if this next one does have...interesting abilities, then we'll still help. You don't have to worry, Cap.”

“Thanks, Sam. And I'm sorry about-” Steve trails off, sending a quick glance over at the sink.

Sam quickly waves him off. “Don't worry about it. You are cleaning it right?”

* * *

 

  
The conversations among the team don't shift and they're still on the subject of Steve's pregnancy. Natasha and Wanda are discussing the possibilities of having another girl join their team; Peter is telling his uncles about all the toys he's going to share with the baby; and Bruce and Tony appear to be the only one's not talking about the baby. Steve hears Tony mention something about a suit, but he doesn't listen on the conversation for too long.

He rubs at his middle absentmindedly as he listens to Natasha and Wanda gush over baby clothes. His mind begins to wander, and for a moment Hydra is invading his thoughts again, but Steve forces them out and instead fills his mind with images of his daughter. There's still the chance of the baby being a boy, but Steve just knows that he's having a little girl. Maybe Natasha was right about his motherly instincts.

Steve is snapped out of his thoughts when he notices someone handing him a white mug and he glances up to lock eyes with Vision. Steve had been so distracted within his own thoughts that he didn't realize that Vision had even gotten up.

“It's ginger tea,” Vision tells him when Steve hesitates to accept the mug. “It will help with your morning sickness.”

“Oh, thank you.” Steve carefully takes the hot beverage in his hand and brings it to his lips, blowing away some of the steam before taking a small sip. He takes a few more and it starts working on his upset stomach.

Vision is watching him closely, almost as if he's contemplating if he should say what's on his mind. Steve already has an idea of what is it. “You're worried about this child,” Vision finally says.

“I worry about my other one too, Vis,” Steve tells him and he takes another sip of the tea.

“It's understandable that you are.”

“Try telling that to Tony.”

“Mr. Stark means well. He worries about you too, Captain. He just doesn't understand how to express those feelings.”

“It is hard to get him to open up. I take it you two talk about this a lot?” Steve raises a questioning brow . He drinks more of the tea until the mug is almost empty.

“Not all the time. Like you said, it is difficult to get him to open up.” Vision rises to his feet and gestures for the mug is Steve's hand and he smiles. “Allow me, Captain.”

“Vis, I'm only pregnant. I can still take care of my own dishes.”

“I'm aware, but that doesn't mean your friends can't assist you with whatever you need.”

Steve smiles. He knows there's a deeper meaning behind Vision's words. His team will always be there for him. “Thank you.”

Steve is the first to notice the portal beginning to form near the kitchen and he gets up from his seat. He's not the only one who has noticed it and the multiple conversations in the room die down. A familiar figure it stepping through and Steve can't help but smile.

“Strange,” he greets, walking over to where the doctor has come through. “It's good to see you.”

Strange nods and smiles. “Likewise, Captain.”

“I'd ask what you're doing here, but I feel like my husband has something to do with this.”

“He does, he always does. Stark mentioned some kind of meeting.” Strange's eyes travel around the room, taking in the staring faces before turning back to Steve. “I take it the meeting's over?”

“Nope!” Tony is coming over now. “I mean, well sort of. We already made the announcement. You know you're supposed to RSVP to these things right?”

Strange rolls his eyes and huffs loudly. “Do I want to know what the announcement was or is this an Avenger thing?”

“Ah,” Tony points at finger at him. “We offered you a position and you turned us down. That's not our fault.”

“I already told you, Stark. I have my own responsibilities to worry about.”

“Fine, fine. But I don't wanna hear you complain later. Actually, this isn't really an Avenger thing, more of a...friend thing.”

“I forgot we were friends now.”

“I'm gonna ignore that,” Tony says, then he places his hand over Steve's middle. “We're pregnant. Surprise!”

Strange raises a brow and his eyes dart between the couple. “You're serious? Wait, hold on, did you call me over here so that I can be your doctor again? Because that's not happening. I can't just drop everything whenever you two decide to procreate.”

Tony scoffs and pulls his hand away from Steve so he can cross his arms. “I'm offended. I'm not expecting you to do anything. I was just trying to keep everyone in the loop.”

“Oh...then congratulations.”

“Unless you want to be his doctor again?”

“Don't push it, Stark.”

Tony laughs and moves forward so he can throw his arm over the doctor's shoulders. The cloak around Strange tries to slap Tony away and Strange has to coax it into behaving. “Does this thing have to do this every time?” Tony asks and the cloak reaches out for him again.

“Well, for one you have your arm wrapped around it so-” Strange trails off and Tony immediately lets go.

“Tell it to lighten up. You're staying by the way.”

“I didn't think I had a choice,” Strange mutters.

Steve smiles at him and cocks his head toward the sofas. “Come on. We have a lot of catching up to do.”

“Doctor Strange!” Peter cries as he runs over to the doctor. He throws his arms around Strange's waist and hugs him tightly.

Strange smiles down at Peter and reaches down to pat his shoulder. “Hey, little guy! You're getting big!”

“I am super strong like Papa!”

“I bet you are! You lifting cars yet?”

“No, silly!” Peter giggles and shakes his head like it's the most absurd thing he's ever heard.

“The kid can shoot webs, though,” Tony says and he gestures toward Steve. “Cap can fill you in on that one. Don't make me look bad, honey.”

“I don't think he has to do anything to do that, Stark,” Strange teases.

“Yeah, yeah.” Tony waves him off and he starts walking back over to the couches. “Come on, wizard!” he calls over his shoulder. “You're one of us now.”

Strange is about ready to roll his eyes and throw out a snarky remark, but instead he's glancing back down when he feels a small hand take his own. Peter is smiling up at him and it's one of those smiles that can't be ignored. Strange returns the smile and lets himself be lead over to the rest of the team.

Steve can sense the doctor's discomfort; getting him comfortable around the team was and still is a challenge. The Avenger's welcomed him with open arms, but having Strange warm up to them was not something that happened overnight. He considered himself an outsider and didn't fit in with their group. Steve beg to differ. Strange belonged just as much as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the team knows now! I also had to bring Strange back because I love him and he needs to bond with Peter too! He might be Steve's doctor again, but I'm still trying to work that out. Anyway, I will update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Strange warms up fairly quickly to the team, especially with Natasha. They both get a kick out of pestering Tony and it's amusing to watch them give him a hard time. Steve feels guilty for finding the situation funny, but not too guilty. He's happy to see Strange getting along with his team.

He's finally able to get a moment with Strange alone. They end up in the kitchen and Steve is thankful no one follows. He's afraid to bring it up and the awkwardness lingers above them until finally Strange makes the first move.

“I think I know what this is about,” Strange tells him and he folds his arms over his chest. “I already told Stark-”

“I know, but we really feel like you'd make a great addition to the team. Everyone already likes you,” Steve says.

Strange huffs. “I appreciate the invitation, Steve, but I have my own responsibilities as Sorcerer Supreme. I can't just give that up to become an Avenger.”

Steve nods. “I understand. The last thing I want to do is keep you from that. It would be difficult for me to set aside my own duties.”

“You seem to be doing okay, with all things considered. Do you know how far along you are?” Steve winces and Strange shakes his head disapprovingly. “Why do I have a feeling I am going to have to be your doctor again?”

“You don't,” Steve answers quickly. “I can find someone. But to be honest, I will miss having you.”

“Don't try and guilt-trip me. It won't work.”

Steve laughs. “I'm not trying to. I think I'll be okay.”

“You better.” Strange sighs, “but I do like you and if you need anything, just let me know.”

“Thank you. I'll definitely take you up on the offer, especially since Peter and Tony miss your visits.”

“Peter I understand, Stark not so much.”

“He likes you. As hard as it is to believe, he does. He probably wants you on our team more than anyone else.”

Strange sighs. “You're doing it again. The guilt-trip thing needs to stop.”

“Doctor Strange!” Peter is running into the kitchen and throwing himself into the doctor with enough force it sends Strange stumbling back.

“You really are a strong kid,” Strange tells him and he picks him up in his arms. Peter giggles when the cloak tickles his face.

“I wanna be so strong like Papa!”

“You're getting pretty close, kid. Maybe when you're older you can join the team.” Steve inhales sharply and Strange is glancing up at him. “Steve, I'm-”

“It's okay.” Steve quickly waves him off.

Strange doesn't look convinced and he turns to Peter. “Hey, do you think you can give me and your Papa a few minutes?”

Peter hangs his head sadly. “Okay.”

Once Peter is placed back down, he runs off toward the couches to resume playing with his cars. The awkwardness is back and Strange sighs. “Steve, I'm sorry if I said something that offended you. I-”

“It's okay, really. I just-I just don't want this life for him, and I know there's going to be day when he's going to want to be a part of what Tony and I do, but I want something better for him. I can't risk-” Steve pauses and his eyes close briefly. “I can't risk putting him in danger.”

“I'm not going to lie to you, Steve, he probably will be curious, but as of right now he's just a kid and the last thing on his mind is becoming an Avenger. Again, I'm sorry for even mentioning that to him.”

“Strange, you don't have to apologize.”

Strange reaches out and places his hand over Steve's shoulder. “Don't worry about this now. Just enjoy these moments with him while you still can.”

Steve smiles. “I will.”

“Good. I better get back. I did promise him he could show me his cars.”

“He loves showing those off. I think he gets it from Tony. They both love showing off their toys.”

“True, but at least Peter is cute when he does it.”

Steve chuckles and shakes his head. “I can't say I agree with you there. They're both cute.”

Strange rolls his eyes, then he huffs loudly. “I'm sure you already know how I feel about Stark. He's not...so bad. He's tolerable.”

“Aw, wizard,” Tony says and he comes up behind Steve, wrapping his arms around him and chuckles when Steve flinches. “Sorry, I wasn't interrupting anything was I?”

“No,” Strange answers. “You didn't miss anything important.”

“Kinda sounds like I did. You were talking about me. Go ahead, I'll let you finish.”

“You heard it all.”

Tony frowns. “So what I'm just tolerable to you? And here I was actually liking you and considering you as my daughter's godfather.”

Strange raises a brow. “Godfather?”

“Tony.” Steve turns to face him, looking just as confused. “We haven't really-”

“Talked about it?” Tony gives a small shrug. “Well you chose Barnes and Wilson without telling me so I figured I get to pick now. So I pick the wizard and of course Rhodey.”

“Stark, I'm not really godfather material,” Strange says and Tony quickly waves him off.

“Sure you are. You and your cloak friend would be perfect.”

“I take it back. You are the most annoying person in this whole universe, and we all know how big this place is.”

“I know you really love me.” Tony sends Strange a wink then he's turning to Steve. “Honey, Peter is requesting that the wizard has a sleepover with him. I figured I better ask you first.”

Peter runs back into the kitchen, this time with one of his cars in his hands. “Doctor Strange, look!” he holds the car up for the doctor to see and Strange smiles down at him.

“That's a cool car!” Strange takes Peter in his arms again and turns to face him. “I heard you want to have a sleepover.”

“Yeah! Daddy said yes! You can sleep with me in my room!” Peter exclaims and Strange chuckles.

“I'd love to, little guy, but unfortunately I can't tonight.” Peter's face falls and Strange quickly adds, “but I'll come back tomorrow okay?”

Steve glances in Tony's direction and Tony just shrugs his shoulders. Steve frowns and turns to face the doctor. “Strange, you don't-”

“We need to check on that baby, Captain.” Strange smiles at him, then he's directing his attention back to Peter. “You need to show me your collection.”

“Yeah!” Peter cries excitedly and he wiggles in the doctor's arms until he's being put down, then he's taking Strange by the hand and dragging him back to the living room.

“I guess you have your old doctor back, Cap,” Tony says.

“Did you do this?” Steve questions, one brow arching up suspiciously.

“What? No! I swear I had no idea. You're not going to tell him to back out are you?”

“No, I was actually hoping he'd do it again.”

Tony nods his head in agreement, then he's settling his eyes on the team. They're still interacting with each other; Natasha and Strange are both playing with Peter now. Tony smiles. “You know, I wish the guy would just take our offer. Look how well he gets along with everyone. And Peter goes wild whenever he does decide to show up.”

“I know.” Steve sighs. “But he's busy, Tony and we can't just make him give up his responsibilities for us.”

“We kinda just did, Cap.”

“No, I didn't force him into anything. He chose to help us again.”

“If you say so. Hey, so since the wizard can't spend the night you know what this means right?” Tony asks. Steve's brows knit together and he shakes his head. “Pete's friend gets to come over.”

“Tony, is this a good time? I mean-”

“Hey, don't start worrying again. Let him have this, Steve. Besides, what kid won't get a kick of meeting the Avengers?”

Steve sighs and places his hands on his hips. “I guess so. When do you plan on having this play date?”

“Don't worry about it, Cap.” Tony smiles and leans over to press a gentle kiss to Steve's lips. “I'll take care of it.”

“Somehow that doesn't reassure me.”

Steve just gets a wink in response.

* * *

 

The room has had an upgrade since the last time they were here; Strange notices right away and seems grateful that he's no longer having to work in such a cramped space. Steve is already on the bed and lifting up his shirt. Even though he's done this more times than he can count, he still flinches when the cool gel comes into contact with his belly.

Tony is beside him, just as eager to see the first pictures of the baby. The scene is all too familiar to Steve, but one thing is different from the previous times. Peter is with them now. For once he's quiet and sitting still, but Steve knows it won't last for long. It's hard to get Peter to stay still.

“Ready?” Strange asks and Steve nods his head. He presses the transducer to Steve's abdomen and the screen lights up. The image on the screen shifts back and forth with the movement from the wand, then the screen freezes and Strange points to it. “There's your baby, Captain.”

Steve smiles and turns to Tony, taking in his husband's own bright smile. Tony grabs Steve hand and bring it up to his lips, kissing his knuckles gently. “So what are we calling this one, Cap? I don't think we can use Peanut again.”

Peter is moving from his spot on the chair and tries to crawl onto the bed. Tony quickly helps him up and Peter sits himself beside Steve. “What's that?” He asks and he points a small finger at the screen.

“That is your new brother or sister,” Strange replies and he zooms in on the image.

“That's not my brother! That's a blob!” Peter tries to get closer and Tony quickly reaches for him and places him in his lap.

“Kiddo, that blob is your-” Tony trails off. He doesn't want to say baby sister; they're not sure if Morgan is in fact a girl. “That's the new baby,” he says instead.

Peter doesn't look impressed and he shakes his head. “I don't want a blob, daddy. Blobs can't play with toys."

Tony chuckles and kisses Peter's cheek. “Just wait, Pete. It won't be a blob forever.” Tony turns to Steve. “I guess we can call this baby Blob right?”

Steve frowns. “I'd rather we go with Peanut.”

Strange finishes up the rest of the exam and then he's handing Steve the pictures. “Thank you,” Steve tells him, smiling when he glances down at the images.

“I guess I will see you in a few weeks, but if something comes up then I'll let you know,” Strange says and he opens the door.

“Wait!” Peter cries and he wiggles free from Tony and rushes over to Strange, throwing his arms around the doctor. “I don't want you to go.”

Strange sighs sadly and lays a hand over Peter's head. “Sorry, little guy but I have something important to take care of okay?”

Peter huffs and steps away, crossing his arms over his chest and frowns. “You always say that.”

“Pete,” Steve says and he gets up from the bed to stand beside his son. “He has to go, sweetheart. He'll be back soon.”

“I will,” Strange promises. Peter's frown disappears at those words and he rushes back to hug the doctor again.

“Bye, Doctor Strange,” Peter says and he hugs the doctor tightly.

“Come on, Pete.” Tony taps his son on the shoulder and Peter pulls away. “I'll walk you out,” Tony tells Strange.

“Why do I feel like I know what you're going to say?” Strange questions once he and Tony are out of the room and walking down the corridor.

“What do you think I'm gonna say?” Tony retorts and Strange sighs harshly.

“You want me to be an Avenger.”

“Hey, I mean it's still yours if you want it.”

“Stark-”

“Just hear me out. I meant it when I said you'd make a great addition to our team. Hell you're practically family at this point. Look, Steve is going to be out for a while and-”

“And you want me to fill in for him?”

Tony snorts. “Sorry, but you can't fill out that suit the way he does. No, but seriously, we're gonna be down a guy and I think you could really help us out. I would like you to be a full-time team member, but I'd settle for just part-time.”

Strange sighs again and shakes his head. “You're never going to stop asking are you?”

“Not until you say yes.”

“Stark, I can't just-”

“Hey, if you can't do it for us, then do it for Pete. He loves having you around and if you were to join us he'd get to see you all the time. It's a win-win.”

“Let me think about it,” Strange says and he begins to open a portal. He steps through it and turns to face Tony. “You're still annoying.”

Tony smirks. “I know you love me.”

With a roll of his eyes Strange closes the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to have some more Peter and Strange bonding, and then of course Tony trying to convince Strange to join them. I will try and update soon! Ned still needs to come and play!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned comes over to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a real struggle for me to complete, I just felt like I was adding enough so I decided it just be about Ned and well yeah. I also added how many chapter this story is supposed to have, but it could change depending on what else I decide to write. I don't want this series to be too long just because I want to get started on the next installment. Anyway, I hope you guys like it!

He's been staring for a little over five minutes now, his dark eyes are wide and his mouth is hanging open. Steve can't help but shift awkwardly from the uncomfortable gaze. He's used to having people recognize him, but usually they just ask for a picture and then leave. But not this one.

Steve tries to remind himself that this fan is only five years old, but that does little to ease the awkwardness. Steve shifts again and his eyes dart up to meet Tony's. His husband just shrugs his shoulders and Steve has to fight the urge to roll his eyes.

Ned finally does something other than stare and Steve doesn't miss the way the kids eyes grow larger and then he's gasping. “Captain America!”

Steve smiles down at him and nods his head. He feels too tall and if he's going to greet his son's best friend properly then he needs to be at the kids level. He kneels down until he's eye level with Ned, and the little boy only grows more excited. “You must be Ned,” Steve tells him.

Ned nods his head quickly. “I'm five!” he says and holds up all five fingers proudly.

Steve chuckles. “Five is a good age. You could be old like me.”

“And, kid he's very old.” Tony finally decides to join the conversation and he sends Steve a playful wink. He clasps his hands together and turns toward Peter. “So, what are you kiddos gonna do?”

“Play with toys!” Peter exclaims and he rushes over to take his friend by the hand. “Come on!” Peter urges as he tries to take his star-struck friend away from his father. He's finally able to pull Ned away and he leads him down the hall.

“Bye, Mr. America!” Ned calls over his shoulder, then he's disappearing out of sight with Peter.

Tony hums and scratches at his chin. “Cute kid.”

“He is.” Steve nods his head in agreement and he stands. “How did you do this again?”

“Steve, it's not hard. All I had to do was talk to his parents. What do you think I kidnapped him?”

Now Steve rolls his eyes. “No, it's just-I guess I find it surprising that his parents would let him near us, let alone play in our facility.”

“First of all, not everyone hates us. Second, they're not going to be roaming the whole damn place, they play here and that's it. Unless the kid wants a tour.”

Steve nods and folds his arms over his chest. “And you're sure his parents were okay with this?”

“Cap, you really need to lighten up. They were fine. Apparently these kids have been wanting a playdate for a while now,” Tony replies.

“I’m missing so much.”

“You’re not. So you haven't met the kids parents yet, big deal. My parents didn’t really know a lot of my friends.”

“It’s not just that, Tony. You get to take him to school everyday and I’m always here.”

“True, but you’re also pregnant and I’m sorry, Cap but the last thing I need is you spewing all over the car.”

“Thanks. Happy to know the car is the important thing here.”

Tony sighs and steps forward, resting his hands over Steve’s shoulders. “Honey, that’s not what I meant. I just feel it’s better if you hang out here until you’re up to going out. I know the morning sickness is kicking your ass again.”

“It’s not that bad,” Steve assures and he rubs at his belly. Tony doesn’t appear convinced and Steve frowns at him. “Tony, I swear I’m okay. Maybe we can give them a tour.”

“Are you up for it?” Tony asks and he places his hand over Steve’s. He smiles. “I can’t wait for this kid to get here.”

“You and me both. I’m a little tired of being pregnant.”

“And you still have thirty-two weeks left to go.” Tony chuckles when Steve frowns, and he leans in to kiss Steve. “It's going to get easier, Cap,” he says when they break apart.

“I know. We better get started on that tour before I change my mind.”

* * *

 

The moment they stepped out of the elevator and started the tour, Ned was going crazy again. Steve didn't know it was possible for the boy's eyes to get any wider. Ned was turning his head every which way, gasping out in excitement as they made their way down the corridor. Peter was no better, he was just as excited about showing his best friend his home.

“Come on!” Peter takes Ned's hand and they take off running.

“Peter!” Steve calls out to his son and he huffs when Peter just keeps running.

Tony reaches for Steve's hand and intertwines their fingers. “They're fine, Cap.”

“I don't trust them, Tony. You know how Peter can be when he gets excited.”

“He's fine. This is his playdate remember?”

Steve sighs and nods his head. He tells himself to relax and let Peter enjoy being a normal kid. That’s all Steve wants for his son, a normal life. He knows their lives are far from normal, but he’d do anything in his power to give Peter just a glimpse of that simple life he had wanted for himself all those years ago.

Ned and Peter are waiting for them by the entrance to the common room, and once Tony and Steve catch up, they’re running into the large space. It was empty and Peter huffs.

“Oh man. I wanted you to meet the best auntie in the world!” Peter cries and he crosses his arms over his chest.

“I’m sure Auntie Nat is down stairs. Why don’t you show Ned this place first,” Steve suggests and Peter whines.

“But it’s boring!”

“Boring?” Tony repeats and he walks over to the kitchen, gesturing for Ned to follow. “Kid, this is where the Avengers make breakfast almost every single day.”

“Wow!” Ned says, eyes widening again. “Do you eat Lucky Charms too?”

“I do!” Peter raises his hand and he rushes over to join his friend. “But Papa likes oatmeal,” he says and he grimaces. “Yuck!”

“See? I told you he’s old.” Tony winks at Ned, then he directs his attention to Steve, and he chuckles at the glare being sent his way. “Honey, I’m kidding. You know I love you right?”

“I think I do.”

“Come here.” Tony holds out his hand and with a roll of his eyes Steve comes over and allows Tony to pull him close. “I do love you,” Tony says and he leans in for another kiss.

“Gross!” Peter cries out suddenly and his parents are quickly pulling away from each other. Peter uses his hands to shield his eyes, then he's gasping and reaching for his friend. “Ned, don't look!”

Tony rolls his eyes and pecks Steve on the lips quickly. Peter is still making gagging sounds and Tony pulls away from Steve to point a stern finger at his son. “Hey, don't make me come over there.”

Peter just giggles and starts back up with exaggerated gagging. Tony rushes over and Peter squeals when he's hoisted up into the air and tickled. “Daddy, stop! Daddy!”

“I warned you, kiddo.” Tony continues his tickle attack and Peter squirms. Tony takes him out of the kitchen and gently lays him on the couch. “You stay there unless you want me to tickle you again.”

“Do it again!” Peter jumps up on the couch and throws himself at Tony. They both stumble back onto the sofa and it's Peter's turn to attack. Tony tries to block himself, but Peter is faster and he's tickling along Tony's side.

“Stop! Pete, stop!” Tony manages to get out between laughs. “Steve!” he calls out instead when Peter doesn't let up.

Steve watches from the kitchen, an amused look on his face. Ned is still beside him, giggling and Steve places a hand over Ned's shoulder. “Hey, why don't you help take Iron Man down?”

“Yeah!” Ned cries and he runs toward the couch, throwing himself on top of Tony and the way Tony gasps causes both kids to giggle.

“Steve!” Tony calls out again and this time Steve decides to step in.

“Okay, guys that's enough. Iron Man can't take it anymore,” Steve says and he reaches down to pull Ned and Peter off. “Daddy's tired, bud.”

“Fine,” Peter whines with a roll of his eyes. He climbs over Tony, giggling when his dad gasps out again. “Sorry, daddy!”

“It's fine, kiddo.” Tony sits up and he waves him off. “I just need a minute.”

“Who's old now?” Steve smirks and he steps back when Tony reaches out to swat him.

“Still you, Mr. America.”

“I don't know. I'm still standing.”

“For now,” Tony says and he points a finger at Steve's middle. “If it wasn't for that baby you'd be the one getting tickled.”

Steve smiles and he lends his hand out for Tony to take it. “I'll take a rain check.”

Tony rolls his eyes and accepts the outstretched hand. A small gasp leaves Steve's lips when he finds himself being pulled down and Tony chuckles. “I gotcha, Cap,” he says and he presses his lips against Steve's.

“Really?” Steve pulls away quickly at the sound of the voice and a rosy tint spreads across his face. Sam and Bucky are standing near the kitchen; Sam has his arms crossed and Bucky is wearing an amused smirk. “Dude, we sit there,” Sam says.

“Oh calm down, Wilson.” Tony tells him and he sits up. “You act like that's all this couch is used for. How do you think Peter-”

“Oh God stop!” Sam cries and he turns away, using one hand to cover his eyes.

“Tony, that's enough,” Steve tries to be stern, but that just makes Tony laugh.

“Uncle Sam!” Peter is running toward Sam now, smiling when Sam lifts him up. “I missed you!”

“What the hell am I?” Bucky asks and Peter giggles.

“You're Uncle Bucky!”

“Then where's my hug, punk?”

Peter wiggles free from Sam's arms and Sam rolls his eyes. “Traitor,” he mutters and he passes Peter over to Bucky. His eyes land on the other person in the room and he raises a brow. “Who's this?”

“That's Ned!” Peter answers, turning his body in Bucky's arms to get a glimpse of his friend. “He's my bestest friend!”

“Oh really? I have a best friend, too,” Bucky tells him and he looks over at Steve, smiling softly when he catches Steve's eye. Peter is trying to break himself free from Bucky and Bucky quickly puts his nephew down.

Peter runs over to Ned and takes his hand, then he's dragging him over to his uncles. “This is Uncle Sam and Uncle Bucky. They are super cool!”

Ned is staring up at them, the awestruck expression returning to his face. “It's Falcon!” he points at Sam, a giddy smile appearing over his face.

Sam smiles. “Well shit, it looks like I have a fan.”

“Papa, Uncle Sam is saying bad words!” Peter tattles, earning a frown from his uncle.

“Sam,” Steve warns and he makes his way over. “Come on, not in front of the kids.”

“Sorry, man, but I couldn't help myself. I have a huge fan over here,” Sam says. His eyes dart down when he feels a much smaller hand take his own. Ned is staring up at him, with wide pleading eyes.

“Mr. Falcon, can you show me how you fly?”

“Oh uh I'd love to kid, but I don't have my suit and-”

“Please!” Ned has his hands clasp together and his bottom lip trembles.

Sam glances up to lock eyes with Steve, silently asking for help. Steve chuckles and steps closer to Ned, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, why don't we go back upstairs and Peter can show you the rest of his toys? He tells me you like Legos.”

Ned nods his head. “I love Legos!”

“Come on.” Steve steers him away and he gestures for Peter to follow. “Say bye, Pete.”

“Bye!” Peter gives a small wave, then he's rushing out of the common room. Steve doesn't even bother trying to stop him.

The moment they're back in the apartment, Peter is running off toward his room and returning a few minutes later with all of his Legos. He dumps them on the floor of the living room, ignoring Steve when he's told they need to be picked up when he's done. Ned joins him on the floor and they begin building what Steve can only assume is some kind of spacecraft.

“I told you this was good for him,” Tony says and he leads Steve over to the sofa. Steve sighs when he sits down and his eye flutter shut. “You can go to sleep on me yet, Cap. I need help with these kiddos.”

Steve chuckles and opens his eyes, then he's turning to face Tony. “What are you going to do when Morgan arrives?”

Tony gives a small shrug and places his hand over the spot where Morgan is growing. “She won't be running around any time soon and I hope to God when she does start she's not how Peter is. I'm not gonna lie, he's a handful.”

“He is,” Steve agrees and he lets his eyes land on his son. Peter is in his own world, too absorbed in his toys and best friend to care about anything else. Steve smiles and moves closer to Tony, resting his head on Tony's shoulder. “He's perfect.”

“And strong. I forgot how much strength that kid possess. You know if he needs a suit-”

“Tony, stop. I already told you how I felt.”

“I know you did, but what if one of these days he asks for one? He's going to want to be like us, Steve.”

“I don't want him to.”

Tony inhales sharply. He leans over to press a kiss to Steve's head, hoping it brings his husband comfort. He doesn't bring up the idea of a suit again, knowing that if he did then it would cause another fight. He doesn't say that deep down he wants Peter to have a suit and grow up to be like them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember when I said I thought there was only going to be ten chapters? Yeah, I was wrong. I just started writing and then I was past ten chapters. So I'm not sure how many chapters this story is going to have. Also, there is a warning for this chapter. It contains some smut in the beginning, but then there is some cute scenes!

Over the years, Tony has seen Steve in many different forms. He's seen the pictures of the days when his husband was the skinny guy and though he found that version of Steve just as attractive and heroic, it didn't compare to him as the famous Captain America.

Tony loved both of those looks, but they never measured up to the image he's getting the privilege to view at this very moment. Not that the Captain America suit isn't sexy, if Tony's being honest he does enjoy seeing Steve in it, especially the stealth suit. But it's when Steve is out of the suit that drives Tony wild.

This is just happens to be one of those times.

Tony lets his eyes wander over the perfect body that he somehow got lucky enough to enjoy for the rest of his life, taking in every detail of the unblemished skin. His eyes travel lower before settling on the obvious swell of Steve's belly. Tony smiles and reaches out to touch the place where his unborn child is growing, but then his smile is faltering. His child. He can't be thinking about his child when he's doing-

Steve shifts beneath him and Tony has to bite down on his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning. They need to be quiet. The last thing they need is Peter walking in on them. It already happened once and Tony vowed to never have it happen again.

But being quiet is easier said than done, especially when Steve likes to make a lot of noise. It was a surprise to learn that America's hero was not as innocent as he claimed to be. When he was in bed, the goody-two shoes persona disappeared. Tony didn't mind though. It was the hottest thing to find out that Steve Rogers had two sides to him. Steve was right, he did have a dark side.

“Tony.” Steve moans, thrusting his hips up and that's when Tony realizes that he had stilled the movement of his own hips. Steve is staring up at him now with his brows knitted together. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Tony answers quickly. He moves again and Steve throws his head back with a filthy moan. Tony presses his fingers into Steve's hips as he moves a little faster, not caring if he's bruising the skin. Steve likes it rough anyway.

“Oh shit!” Steve cries out, back arching and fingers curling around the sheets. Tony can't help the small groan that leaves his lips. He loves it when strings of obscenities spill from Steve's lips. No one else gets to see Steve like this.

As much as Tony would love hearing more of the dirty things Steve likes to say, he knows they're cutting it real close with waking Peter. The kid wasn't exactly a light sleeper.

Tony slows his movements, focusing on rocking slowly, but that only makes Steve cry out in frustration. “Tony, move!” He bucks his hips, trying to get Tony to go faster.

“Cap, you need to-” Tony's words are cut short when Steve is leaning up to crash their lips together and all competent thoughts go out the window. Tony doesn't care about being quiet anymore, not when he has Steve moaning into his mouth. “Ah fuck, Steve,” Tony groans when Steve breaks the kiss and latches his lips to Tony's neck. He's going to have an obvious hickey in the morning and he's sure he'll never hear the end of it from the team, but right now he doesn't care about that either. Right now all he cares about is getting Steve to make more of those delicious sounds.

Tony snaps his hips forward, filling the room with Steve's cries of pleasure and the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin. Steve is wrapping his legs around Tony now, trying to bring him closer and Tony grunts from the sting of Steve's nails scraping down his back. He slams into Steve harder and faster.

“Tony,” Steve gasps, eyes clenching shut and body writhing. “I'm gonna-”

“Fuck, me too.” Tony grunts again and he grinds his hips harder, wanting to bring Steve over the edge first. Steve is chanting his name now, then with a full-body shudder Steve is coming. Tony groans when Steve clenches tightly around him and he buries his face in the crook of Steve's neck as his orgasm rips through him.

They ride it out together, both panting hard as they try to catch their breath. Tony is the first to pull back and he stares down, enjoying the view of a flushed and satisfied Steve. “God, I love you so much,” Tony pants and he leans down to kiss Steve's bruised ones.

Steve smiles into the kiss and he runs his fingers through Tony's messy hair. He pulls away, heavy pants still spilling from his parted lips.“I love you, too.”

Tony presses another kiss to Steve's lips, then he's pulling out and rolling over to lie beside Steve. “What brought this on? Not that I'm complaining, it was amazing. But you just came onto me out of nowhere.”

Steve chuckles softly and curls up against Tony, sighing contently when Tony wraps his arms around him. “I was feeling a little-”

“Horny?” Steve nods and tries to hide his face in Tony's neck. Tony chuckles. “Oh you can't get embarrassed now. Not after all the things you were saying earlier.”

A small groan leaves Steve's lips. “I hope we didn't wake Pete.”

“You mean _you_ didn't wake him. I know how to be quiet.”

“You weren't so innocent, Stark.”

Tony smirks. “So now you're calling me by my last name? Cap, you know what that does to me.”

“What does it do to you?” Steve asks. The blue of his eyes appear darker now, overcome with lust and his tone is husky. Tony shudders when the warmth of Steve's breath ghosts over his neck.

“Fuck,” Tony breathes out. “You wanna go again?”

Steve hums in response and starts peppering kisses along Tony's neck, making sure to suck harshly on the mark he made earlier. “Come on, Stark.”

He knows they shouldn't, not with their son just down the hall, but dammit Steve was hard to resist. Tony throws all caution to the wind and rolls himself onto Steve, crashing their lips together in another heated kiss. Steve immediately wraps his arms around Tony's neck and then he's mewling again.

“Shit, Steve,” Tony says in between kisses. “When was the last time we did this?”

“Five minutes ago,” Steve answers and Tony pulls away to roll his eyes.

“I meant that too. I mean it's just been-”

“Four months.”

Tony frowns. “Really? I was completely unaware. You know what, I'm just going to kiss you again.”

“Then do it,” Steve orders and Tony wants to come right then and there. He loves when Steve uses his Captain America voice in bed.

Their lips meet again in another fiery kiss. Tony reaches between them and slides his hand down, and Steve's breath hitches when Tony's hand gets closer to where he wants it. He's teasing and usually Steve wouldn't mind it, but right now he could go without it.

“Tony, please,” Steve whines and he huffs in frustration when Tony just chuckles. “Tony-”

“Papa! Daddy!”

“Fuck!” Tony curses and he quickly rolls off of Steve. He scrambles to get their clothes and he tosses Steve his, then he's slipping on his own. “I told you, Cap. Didn't I tell you?”

Steve doesn't bother giving a reply and he's moving just as fast to get presentable. They've learned to dress quickly ever since the last time Peter walked in on them. Peter had a lot of questions that night.

The door to the bedroom slowly creaks open and Peter's face peeks through the crack. He pushes the rest of the door open and runs toward the bed. Thankfully Peter is oblivious and doesn't ask any questions. He crawls onto the bed and situates himself between his parents.

“I'm scared,” he says and he moves closer to Steve, clearly asking to be held. Steve doesn't hesitate to bring his son closer.

“It's okay, bud. Did you have a bad dream?” Steve asks and Peter nods his head.

“Can I sleep with you?”

“Of course.” Steve leans down to kiss the top of Peter's head, then he's helping him get comfortable under the sheets. Steve rolls onto his side and Peter curls up against him. Steve slides his hand over Peter's back, rubbing small circles until Peter's eyes are drooping shut.

Tony watches quietly from his side of the bed, a grin spreading over his face as he takes in the scene. Of all the ways he's seen Steve, this has to be his favorite one.

 

* * *

 

This is it, the day they find out if they're having another boy or a little girl; Steve is rooting for the latter while Tony is set on another boy. Even Peter is hoping for a baby brother. Steve had already tried explaining to Peter that the baby could be a girl, and it only resulted in an unnecessary tantrum and a broken lamp. They really needed to watch what they said around the kid.

Fortunately for them, Strange arrives for the checkup when Peter is still at school. As much as they'd like Peter to be present for the big reveal, they don't want him acting out again in the case of Morgan actually being a girl.

It's a boy, though. Tony is sure of it.

“You excited?” Tony asks. They're in the exam room, having already gone through the first half of the checkup. The baby has been measured and now came the difficult part of trying to get a clear image to reveal the gender. Tony hasn't removed his eyes from the screen since the ultrasound started, but now he couldn't help but sneak at peek at Steve's face.

“Yes,” Steve finally replies to the question and he glances up to meet Tony's eyes. “You?”

Tony nods. He's finding it hard to conceal his excitement. The jitters were all too familiar to him; he had felt the exact same way five years ago. “I haven't felt this excited since we first learned Peter was a boy. Oh and of course our wedding.”

Steve chuckles. “You were just excited because you were right.”

“And I'll be right about this one. It's a boy, Cap.”

“Are you two done?” Strange's voice cuts through their conversation, and Tony and Steve quickly divert their attention to the doctor. The screen is frozen on the baby and Tony leans closer to get a better look, frowning slightly when he notices something's missing.

“Hey, doc please tell me-”

Strange is smirking and Tony wants to punch the smug look right off the doctor's face. “I can't believe I get to be the one to tell you this and it's going to feel so good.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Get on with it.”

“It's a girl. How does it feel to be wrong, Stark?”

With a huff Tony leans back in the chair and he pulls his hand away from Steve so that he can fold his arms over his chest. “I've been wrong before, Strange. But God I was sure I was right about this. A girl? You're sure?”

Strange nods. The smirk on his face fades to a soft smile and he points at the screen. “It's a girl. Congratulations.”

“Tony,” Steve says and he reaches for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze when he has it back. “There's nothing wrong with a girl.”

“No, I know. I guess I was just wanting a mini you this time.”

“This one could be it, but honestly I don't really care who she resembles. I'm just glad she's healthy.”

Tony nods, then he's turning to Strange when he catches the doctor getting up. “Hey, so is she enhanced or-”

“I can't tell you that. Didn't we have this conversation before?” Strange replies with a roll of his eyes. He snaps off the pair of gloves and tosses them, then he's handing Steve the paper towels.

“Thank you.” Steve accepts the paper towels and begins wiping the gel from his belly.

Strange nods and he heads for the door. “I printed some pictures for you. And one more thing, there's no reason for you to worry about this one. She's going to be fine.”

“Hold on.” Tony stands quickly and takes a few steps toward the doctor. “How do you know that? Can you see what's going to happen?”

“She's fine, Stark. I'll see you soon.”

“You didn't answer my question!” Tony huffs in annoyance when the door closes, then he's turning back to Steve. “I don't know if I want him on the team anymore.”

“Yes you do.” Steve smiles and he pulls himself into a sitting position. He lays his hand over his belly and smiles wider. “We have a daughter.”

Those words are enough to soften Tony's expression and his own smile makes an appearance. He makes his way back over to Steve's side and rests his own hand next to Steve's. His smile grows wider as he pictures his little girl.

His little girl. He's never going to get tired of hearing that. For a moment he had been hoping it was another boy; he had experience with boys and it helped that he used to be one, but a girl was going to change everything and in a good way.

“My little princess. I'm just gonna warn you now, Steve. I'm gonna spoil her rotten. I mean it, anything she wants it's hers.”

Steve chuckles and shakes his head. “We can't have favorites, Tony.”

“I'm not saying she's the favorite. I love Pete too, but a girl. Steve, we're having a girl!”

“We are and it's a little scary.”

“We'll be fine, Cap. We just need to make sure she can't date anyone till...well till I say so.” Tony rubs at the growing bump. The excitement never leaves, and instead it increases until Tony is sure he's going to burst. His family's growing and in a few months time he'll having his princess in his arms.

“Tony, we still need to tell Peter. I'm thinking you should do it,” Steve says and Tony huffs. No one wants to volunteer, but someone has to do it. The last thing they need is another dramatic meltdown from their son.

“Fine,” Tony groans in annoyance. “I'm wearing the suit, though.”

* * *

 

Much to their surprise, Peter doesn't throw a fit when they break the news. He's crushed and confused, but he doesn't act on those feelings. Instead, he sits quietly, eyes cast down and small fingers digging a hole into his jeans. It's not at all how his parents expected the reaction, and Tony thinks maybe his son is quiet because he's surrounded by his favorite uncles and aunt.

Natasha pulls him closer to her side, using her hand to rub small circles over Peter's arm. She was thrilled when Steve announced the reveal; she wanted it to be a girl from day one so it was no surprise that she was excited. Sam and Bucky appeared just as happy about the news, they were probably hoping Morgan was calmer than Peter. Everyone was probably hoping for that.

“You okay, sweetie?” Natasha asks Peter quietly and she gets a small nod in response. “You're uncharacteristically quiet.”

Peter still remains quiet and the picking of his jeans continues. Tony opens the faceplate of his suit and turns toward Steve; their eyes meet for a moment before Tony is returning his gaze back to his son. He no longer needs the suit and he exits from it, then he's moving closer to his son and kneeling down in front of him.

“Hey, Pete.” Peter finally lifts his head and Tony offers him a smile. “You okay there, kiddo?”

“I want a baby brother.” Peter is frowning now and Tony suddenly wishes he had the suit back on. But the meltdown doesn't come and instead tears start rolling down Peter's face. Tony smiles sadly at his son and reaches up to brush the falling tears away.

“I know, but a baby sister is probably even better. Papa and I are excited. Even your Auntie Nat and-” Tony trails off, setting his eyes on Sam and Bucky. “Even your crazy uncles.”

Bucky frowns and Sam flips him off. Tony chuckles and turns back to Peter. He reaches out again to wipe the tears, but this time Peter moves his head away.

“Leave me alone!” He pushes himself away from Natasha and runs out of the room.

“Peter!” Steve calls out to his son, sighing sadly when he goes ignored. “I'll talk to him,” he says when Tony makes an attempt to chase after him.

“You sure, Cap?”

Steve nods. “Yeah. I'll call you if I need back up.”

Peter hadn't gone very far and Steve can't help but feel a sense of relief when he finds his son on the stairs and not the ceiling. With a sigh Steve makes his way down a couple of stairs until he's standing beside Peter. His son turns away quickly. Steve sighs sadly and gently lowers himself down on the stair.

“I know you're disappointed, Pete and I'm sorry.” Steve reaches out to comfort his son, but Peter only moves farther away. “Pete, talk to me.”

Peter continues to frown and he pulls his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around them. “I wanted a brother. Sisters can't play cars or Legos.”

“Sure she can. Pete, she's going to love spending time with you. You're her big brother.”

Peter shakes his head. “I don't want to be her big brother.

“Come on, bud. You don't mean that. You were so excited before.”

Peter huffs and tries to move away when Steve reaches out for him again. Steve sighs and retracts his hand. He knows his son just wants to be alone and he decides to give him some space. Steve makes an attempt to get up, only to gasp and sit back down. Peter is turning toward him now with wide, worried eyes.

“Papa?”

“I'm okay, Pete,” Steve assures and he rubs at his belly. He feels it again and this time he smiles. The movement is subtle, but Steve can still recognize the press of a small foot. He glances up at Peter, gesturing for his son to come closer. Peter is reluctant at first, then he's coming over.

“Papa, are you okay?” he asks quietly, worried eyes landing on Steve's belly.

“Yeah, bud. It's just your sister. She's moving right now.” Peter is frowning again and Steve chuckles. He takes Peter's hand and leads it to the bump. The minutes tick by slowly and then Peter is gasping and pulling his hand away.

“I feel it!” Peter puts his hand back and giggles when Morgan gives a little kick. “She's so weird.”

Steve chuckles. “You did the same thing, bud. But you kicked me harder.”

“Oh.” Peter's voice is quiet and he stares up at Steve. “I'm sorry, Papa.”

“Don't be. I loved it when you kicked,” Steve says and he pulls Peter closer, leaning in to kiss his forehead. Peter smiles and in turn kisses Steve on the cheek.

“I'm sorry for being a bad boy.”

“Hey, I'm not mad okay? Are you good now?” Peter gives a small nod and Steve smiles. “Good, let's go back upstairs and tell everyone what your sister did. Sound good?”

“Yeah!” Peter jumps up and starts running up the stairs. “Come on, Papa!”

“Coming.” Steve huffs as he pulls himself up. He doesn't bother chasing after Peter, knowing he would never catch up.

Peter is already babbling excitedly about the new baby when Steve does finally catch up. It's amusing to watch him try and explain what Morgan was doing, but even more amusing watching the looks on everyone's face as they struggle to keep up with the story.

Tony catches Steve entering the room and he tilts his head toward Peter. “What's he going on about?”

“Daddy,” Peter whines. “I just told you!”

“Can you tell me again? You're going too fast.”

“Morgan kicked Papa!”

All eyes fall on Steve now and he shifts uncomfortably from their lingering gaze. He smiles. “Morgan kicked.”

“Did I miss it?” Tony rushes over and places his hand over the bump. “Did she stop?”

“I'm sorry, Tony.”

Tony sighs, but doesn't pull his hand away. “Damn, I was really hoping to feel it. Is she strong?”

“Not really, but that could change,” Steve says. He's hoping that doesn't change though. If Morgan was to come out enhanced then he'd be ready, but a part of him wishes that she wouldn't inherit any side effects from the serum. Having one super kid was hard enough.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wrote this chapter late last night and I really wanted to post it, so surprise! Double update!! Just a heads up, there is some drama!

Stress should be avoided at all costs and Steve knows this very well, but there are some days when he finds himself struggling to keep his stress levels down. He has every right to stress out, especially when he's dealing with an enhanced child, a snarky husband, and a new baby on the way. For once he'd just love to not have to worry about anything, but that wasn't his life.

Two months, that's all the time they have left until Morgan makes her appearance. There's still so much that needs to get done before she arrives and the stress just gets worse. This time around Steve was sure he was going to be well prepared, turns out he was wrong.

He goes on more walks to ease his worried mind and for the most part it helps. When he's on the track he doesn't worry about baby preparations or Hydra; he's able to just breathe and enjoy the cold morning.

He's calmer now when he returns to the apartment, but the moment he has the door open and he's stepping through, the calmness leaves him and his stress levels increase. He lets his eyes wander around the mess that is now their apartment and he wants to scream in frustration. Steve was used to finding shoes and toys scattered around the living room, but finding every single item that belonged to his son was the sight that greeted him instead.

The hallway is no better and Steve almost doesn't recognize it. He watches where he steps, careful not to trip over the piles of debris. He can hear Tony's voice followed by a few others he didn't recognize and he curses to himself.

Steve remembered the conversation with Tony about their apartment being too small for four people. They discussed the option of Tony adding on a second bedroom and though Steve agreed to the idea, he just wasn't expecting Tony to get started on the project so quickly and without informing him of the construction first.

Steve's mouth falls open in shock when he finally reaches Peter's room, or what used to be Peter's room. His eyes dart around the empty room, taking in the sight of the torn out carpet and large holes in the walls. Tony is standing in the center of the room, speaking to a man that Steve quickly realizes is one of the construction works. Tony waves the man off, then he's turning to Steve.

“Honey, I know you're mad.” Tony is coming closer now, making sure he's careful not to trip over any of the debris.

Steve's not mad; he's way past mad. He's furious. Their apartment is a disaster and Steve can't imagine living in this mess. He's thankful Peter is in school right now. The last thing he needs is his son getting hurt or finding out he no longer has a bedroom.

“Tony,” Steve finally acknowledges his husband and he doesn't miss the way Tony winces at the harsh tone. “What the hell are you doing? You can't start this project now.”

Tony sighs and he steps closer, placing his hand on Steve's shoulder. “Come on, let's talk somewhere else. I don't need you breathing this shit in.”

As much as Steve wants to protest and finish the fight here, he knows Tony's right and he gives in. Tony leads him out of messy hallway and into the living room. It's no better and Steve is suddenly wishing he stayed on the track.

“Cap, I know you're mad and you have every right to be but-”

“Tony, what is this?” Steve gestures angrily around the room. “Peter's room is- is a mess! And the living room-” Steve pauses and takes a deep breath to try and calm himself. Morgan is kicking now and Steve reaches down to try and calm her too.

“I know, I know and I'm so sorry, but this needs to get done. She'll be here soon and if the room isn't finished-”

“I know. It's just-” Steve trails off again, eyes wandering around the room once more and he sighs. “What are we supposed to do? We can't live like this, Tony.”

“I have it all figured out. We'll just stay in one of the empty apartments.”

“For how long?”

“Just a few days, I promise.” Tony reaches for Steve's hands and smiles softly. “I'm sorry, Cap, I really am. I just wanted to get this nursery started.”

“And you thought now was a good time?” Steve retorts and he tries to free himself from Tony's grasp. He's still angry.

Tony sighs and lets go of Steve hands, then he's placing his own over the large bump. “I think now is a good time. It's not like we have a lot of it left. She's coming soon, Cap.”

Steve doesn't want to admit that Tony's right. They don't have a whole lot of time left and the nursery is something that needs to be completed before Morgan arrives. Steve tries to blame the sudden surge of anger on his unpredictable hormones, but somehow he doesn't find them responsible. This is all Tony.

“Just a few days?” Steve asks and Tony nods his head. Steve sighs. “Fine, but if it takes longer then-”

“It won't!” Tony replies quickly. “Just a few days.”

Steve nods. He can live with that. It's not like he as much of a choice anyway.

 

* * *

 

It's a week later when Tony reveals the nursery's completion. Steve doesn't bothering telling Tony that he was wrong about the time frame; he's just happy to be back in his own home and having his daughter's room in order. He's not the only one happy to have the apartment back, Peter is thrilled to have his room and Legos again.

Having the nursery finished isn't the only surprise Tony had in store, and if Steve's being honest, he was a little tired of the surprises. He wants to be upset when Tony and Peter lead him toward the common room. He's exhausted and all he can think about is staying home to rest, but his family is having none of that.

“Relax, Cap,” Tony says, shooting Steve a warm smile as they ascend up the stairs.

“That's what I've been trying to do,” Steve replies with a huff. He turns his head slightly when Peter pushes into his lower back and he winces. “Bud, be careful. That hurts.”

Peter ignores him and continues to try and push him up the stairs. “Come on, Papa! Hurry up! We need to see the fun!”

“What fun?” Steve asks, then he's stopping and glancing up at Tony. “What did you do this time, Stark?”

“What did I tell you about calling me that, Steve? That's saved only for the bedroom.” Tony sends Steve a playful wink, then he's leading the way again.

They reach the stop of the stairs and Tony quickly gets behind Steve to cover his eyes. Steve tries to protest, but his family ignores him and he's being led again. Peter is still pressing firmly into his lower back and Steve has to bite back a groan. Morgan isn't as innocent and she gives Steve a hard kick to the ribs to remind him of that.

With his vision gone, Steve is left to rely on his other senses. His ears pick up the sound of hushed voices and his sensitive nose fills with something sweet. Steve's brows scrunch up in confusion and he opens his mouth to question Tony, but then Tony is removing his hands from Steve's eyes and a small gasp leaves Steve's lips instead.

“Surprise!” His friends' voices chorus throughout the common room. A smile breaks out across Steve's face when he takes in the sight of the familiar faces. Natasha and Bruce are standing near each other, followed by Vision and Wanda, and Sam and Bucky. Clint is with his family and Steve's surprised to find even Thor and Strange present.

Steve takes his eyes off the smiling faces to get a glimpse of the room. The large space has been decorated in pink and yellow pastels, and a large banner that reads 'It's A Girl' is hanging up on the wall. The sweet smell still fills Steve's nose and he glances over at the kitchen, noticing the pink and white frosted cake on the counter.

A baby shower was the last thing he was expecting.

Natasha is the first to break away from the crowd to greet him. “I know last time you wanted something small.”

Steve smiles. “Thanks, Nat. You didn't have to do this.”

“Of course I did. You're my friend, Steve, and what kind of aunt would I be if I didn't throw this little cutie a party.” Natasha reaches out to caress the large bump and she smiles when Morgan presses firmly against her palm.

“I think she likes it, too.” Steve smiles and places his hand beside Natasha's. Morgan kicks a little harder this time and Steve winces from the discomfort.

“Almost there.” Natasha gives Steve's belly a gentle pat, then she's pulling away. “Come on. Everyone's here.”

Tony takes Steve's hand again and together they follow Natasha into the rest of the room to greet their friends. Peter rushes past them, crying out when he notices Thor standing beside Bruce.

“Thor!” The God of Thunder glances up at the sound of his name. Peter runs toward him and Thor lifts him up, his booming laugh cutting through the various conversations.

“Look at you!” Thor exclaims and he gives Peter a quick look over. “You're getting so big!”

Peter giggles and nods his head enthusiastically. “I wanna be big like Papa and you!”

“Like me! You're so adorable I could just squeeze you!” Thor says and he wraps his large arms around Peter.

“Okay enough of that, Point Break.” Tony quickly steps in to save his son from the squeezing that is sure to come. “I don't want a pancake for a son.”

Thor is still smiling. “He wants to be like me. Can you believe it, Stark?”

“He wants to be like everyone. Don't believe a word he says.”

Thor frowns and gently passes Peter to Tony. Steve comes over to join them and Thor's face is once again lighting up. “There he is!” he greets and then his eyes are traveling toward Steve's protruding middle. “And look at you! Your son's not the only one growing.”

“No,” Tony shakes his head disapprovingly. “Nope. Don't say stuff like that.”

“It's fine,” Steve assures and he places a hand over his belly and smiles. “ I have grown a little.”

Thor winces. “Have you, though?”

Steve's smile falters and he frowns. “Okay, that's enough.”

Thor laughs and reaches out to pat Steve on the shoulder. “Relax, friend. You look good,” he says and his eyes once again land on Steve's middle. “But you do look like you're going to pop.”

Steve inhales sharply and shakes his head. Tony quickly notices the discomfort and he steps in again. “We need to greet everyone else now. See ya later, buddy.” Tony sets Peter down, then he's taking Steve's hand and leading him away.

“Thank you. He can be-” Steve trails off and Tony chuckles.

“I know. You really do look good, Cap. You're all baby. From behind you still look like a Dorito.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“Yes,” Tony replies and he leans over to kiss Steve's cheek. They greet a few more of their friends, then they're entering the small kitchen to approach Strange and Sam. “There's the wizard! And of course-” Tony trails off and he frowns. He points at Sam. “Did I give you a nickname yet?”

“I'd rather you didn't,” Sam says coolly and he crosses his arms over his chest.

“I'll think of one later. Glad you could make it.”

“Man, I live here.”

“I was talking to the wizard.” Tony steps closer and waves Sam away. He throws his arm over Strange and leads him out of the kitchen. “So you never answered my question...”

Steve shakes his head as he watches Tony and Strange disappear, then he's turning his head away when he feels eyes on him and he finds Sam staring. “What?” he questions.

“Nothing,” Sam replies with a small shrug. “You do realize Tony is obsessed with that Strange guy right?”

Steve chuckles. “He's not-okay maybe a little, but it's only because he has this idea of Strange joining the team. I'm not against it.”

“Cool. I'm not against it either. It would be nice having another person. It sucks that you're still benched, man.”

“I'm sorry, Sam. Just a few more months.”

Sam scoffs. “Yeah right. No offense, but you're not going back out there after you pop this kid out. That's just stupid.”

“I didn't mean right away. But eventually, yeah I'm going back out there. I miss it,” Steve admits.

“Yeah kicking ass and coming home sore. I'd miss it too.” Sam cracks a smile and he throws his arm around Steve. “Come on, let's join the party.”

Steve nods his head in agreement and allows Sam to lead him out of the kitchen and toward the couches. He stops suddenly when a painful twinge shoots across his belly. He winces and reaches for his friend to steady himself, breathes coming out as heavy pants as he waits for the pain to pass. It doesn't.

“Steve?” Sam's worried voice is in his ear now and Steve glances up when he feels Sam's hand on his shoulder. “Cap, you need to tell me what's wrong.”

The pain intensifies, causing Steve to cry out and double over. Sam has his hand over Steve's shoulder again and he calls out for help. Someone else is touching him and then he hears Tony's voice. “Honey, what's wrong. Steve, talk to me.”

“Hurts,” Steve manages to get out through gritted teeth. His eyes clench shut and he cries out again when the stabbing pain continues. He drops down to his knees and then he's being laid back. There's too many people crowding around him and he starts to panic. “Tony.”

“I'm here, Cap.” Tony's voice comes from behind him and Steve tilts his head back until he's greeted with the sight of his husband's face. Tony brushes his fingers through Steve's hair to try and calm him.

“Move, move. Everyone move!” Strange is pushing his way through the crowd. “I'm his doctor,” he growls and finally gets through. He drops down beside Steve. “What hurts, Steve?”

Steve opens his mouth to respond, but all that comes out is a small scream and he wraps his arms around his belly. He removes one arm from around himself and he reaches out for Strange, eyes wide and pleading. “Strange, please?” He begs.

“Everything's going to be fine,” Strange assures, “I need you to breathe, Steve. Just breathe.”

Breathing becomes a challenge and Steve chokes on the air that he's desperately trying to get to his lungs. He throws his head back in Tony's lap and cries out when the pain in his belly increases. He's reaching out for Strange again and he's aware of himself begging the doctor.

He just wants the pain to stop.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony knew something like this was going to happen. He warned Steve to take it easy and not worry about every little thing, and now it was clear that Steve hadn't taken anything that Tony had said seriously. He wants to be angry, to go off on Steve and yell until his husband finally got it, but what good is that going to do? If anything, it would just make the situation worse and that was the last thing Tony wanted to do. Steve was already in a fragile state.

A small whimper fills Tony's ears and he glances down, eyes landing on his son. Peter is gripping him tightly, tears staining his rosy cheeks and more spilling from his dark eyes. Tony pulls his son closer when Peter emits a small whimper. “It's okay,” he tells his son and he shushes him quietly. “It's okay,.”

“I-is Papa okay?” Peter is looking up at him now with those wounded eyes and Tony has to remind himself that he needs to remain calm for his son.

“Papa's okay.” He pulls Peter closer and rubs soothing circles along his son's back; just like Steve would do.

The truth is, Tony's not sure if Steve is really okay. He knows his husband is in good hands; Strange has never let them down and Tony knows this time will be no different. But that doesn't stop the fear from gripping him. He can't lose Steve. He can't lose his daughter.

Tony keeps his eyes on the closed door, wishing he could be behind it with Steve, but Peter needs him right now. He focuses his attention elsewhere, his eyes scanning around the area and taking in the worried looks on his friends' faces. He tries to remember them before, back when they were all upstairs celebrating his daughter.

This was not how the surprise party was supposed to go.

The door is opening now and Tony's eyes are once again drawn to it. He stands immediately when Strange emerges, silently praying that the doctor had come through and everything was going to be okay now. The small nod he receives answers those prayers and relief washes over Tony.

“They're both going to be fine. I was able to stop the labor from progressing.”

The sudden wave of relief vanishes and Tony is on the edge of panicking again. Strange must sense it too because he's reaching out to place a comforting hand over Tony's shoulder. “He's going to be fine, Stark. It's controlled now. I just really need him to take it easy.”

“You and me both. God, I told him. I swear I told him-” Tony trails off, one hand coming up to cover his mouth and he takes a deep breath through his nose to calm himself. Peter is beside him now and he reaches down to lift his son into his arms, hugging him close.

“You can see him now,” Strange says and he sends Peter a smile.“Your Papa and sister are okay, kid.”

Tony nods. “Thank you. Strange, I can't thank you enough.”

Strange waves him off and pats his shoulder again, then he's turning away to allow Tony access to the room. Tony hesitates, bottom lip tucking behind his teeth and he glances at his son. “Hey, kiddo, I need to see your Papa first okay?”

Peter shakes his head. “I wanna see Papa too!”

“You will, Pete but-”

“I'll take him.” Natasha steps forward and both Tony and Peter turn toward her. Peter shakes his head again and clings to his father tighter. Natasha smiles. “It's okay, sweetie.”

Peter allows himself to be taken from Tony and he buries his face in the crook of his aunt's neck. Tony presses a kiss to his son's cheek. “I'll be right back,” he whispers.

The door creaks when he opens it and blue eyes are darting up to meet his. Tony shuts the door quietly behind him and he steps into the room. He tries to offer a smile, but Steve turns away and glances down at his lap. “Tony.” Steve's voice is quiet and broken. There's guilt in his tone. “I'm sorry.”

“I know.”

Steve finally glances up and Tony wishes he never did. His eyes hold all the emotion, all the hurt and guilt are flooding the blue orbs. Tears are gathering in them and Tony wants to rush over to hold him before those tears make their escape.

“Tony, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.”

The scene is familiar, but like the last time he found Steve like this, Tony doesn't want to argue. He's still angry that Steve hadn't listened to him, but seeing Steve broken and hurt is enough to make all that pent up anger vanish. This is not the time for a fight. This is a time for Tony to hug Steve and reassure him that everything is going to be okay. 

Tony rushes over to pull Steve into his arms and Steve clings to him tightly. The tears are running down Steve's face and the shaky sob that leaves his lips makes Tony's heart ache. “It's not your fault, Steve. Shh it's okay now.”

“It is my fault, Tony. I let-” Another sob rips through Steve and Tony hugs him tighter. Steve's large middle is pressing into his own and he pulls away to rest a hand over the bump. Steve's hand falls to join his.

“She's okay, Steve. You both are. I just wish you would've listened to me.” Tony immediately wishes those words weren't said. He doesn't want to come off as blaming Steve for the premature labor. If anything, he was part of the blame. He hasn't made things easy for Steve. “Cap, it's my fault. I know I've added to your stress. First with the apartment and-”

“No.” Steve shakes his head and he reaches for Tony's hand. “This is on me. These past few months have been hard and I thought I was ready, but to tell you the truth I'm not. It's my fault this happened.”

“Stop. We're not gonna play the blame game. You need to take it easy and I mean really do it this time, Cap. It's not just my orders, Strange gave them too. Can you please listen this time? I don't want to-” Tony pauses and he squeezes Steve's hand gently. His own eyes are gathering with tears and he takes a deep breath to keep them from falling. “I don't wanna lose you. I need you here.”

“You won't lose me. Stuck for life remember?” A small smile finally appears over Steve's face and Tony smiles back before leaning in to press their lips together. He keeps one hand on Steve's belly, his smile growing wider when his daughter pushes against him.

He breaks away from Steve and leans down to press a kiss to the bump. “You stay in there, little miss. I mean it. You almost gave Daddy a heart attack.” Morgan gives another kick in response. “Good,” Tony says and he presses one last kiss to the bump, then he pulls away. “Pete wants to see you. Are you up for it?”

Steve nods. “Is he okay?”

“A little shaken up. You really scared us, Cap.”

“I'm sorry.”

“I know. Just relax now. I'll go get him.” Tony leans down to kiss Steve's forehead, then he's pulling away and heading toward the door. He returns with Peter in his arms. Peter's face lights up at the sight of Steve and he squirms in Tony's arms.

“Papa!” Peter cries once he's set free and he runs toward Steve, throwing himself into Steve's open arms and hugging him tight. “Papa, I missed you.”

“I know, bud. I'm okay now,” Steve assures and he kisses the top of his son's head.

Tony comes over and gently pulls Peter away, then he's placing him on the bed beside Steve. Peter enjoys this more and he cuddles up beside Steve. His eyes are still full of tears and he glances down at Steve's belly. “Is Morgan okay too?” he asks.

“She's fine, Petey. She just wanted to come early.”

“Oh.” Peter still has his eyes on the bump, then he's scooting down to get closer. “No, Morgan! You stay inside Papa okay!”

Steve chuckles and threads his fingers through Peter's curly hair. “She's kicking right now. Do you want to feel?”

Peter nods his head and quickly places his hand over his father's belly, frowning when he doesn't feel his sister. Steve takes his hand and drags it toward the left side of his middle, then Peter's eyes are widening and he giggles. “Silly baby,” he says and he leans down to place a big wet kiss over the spot where Morgan is moving.

Tony smiles at the scene. The fear and anger have finally left, leaving in its place a pure bliss. Everything was going to be fine. His family was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a little on the short side, but I just wanted to focus on the superfamily and have some sweet moments for them since the last chapter had some scary moments. But yay that Steve and Morgan are okay! Also, I'm thinking of maybe in the next chapter having Peter's pov for part of it. Oh and Morgan needs to make her appearance for real this time! Thank you all for reading and for your kind words!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting again! This chapter came out a little longer than I was expecting, but I just couldn't stop writing. I'm thinking there will probably only be a few chapters left, so I guess it's a good thing this one was long. Enjoy!

Steve doesn't argue when he's given the orders to be put on bed rest. If anything, he's relieved and thankful for the opportunity to finally get some rest. He just never imagined going into premature labor would be the reason for that break.

He still blames himself, even though Tony reminds him that he's not to blame. But Steve knows deep down he is responsible and it hurts knowing he almost risked his daughter's life for his carelessness. He never used to be this way; putting others and caring for them always was a priority before himself. But he had a new priority now. His family was the only thing that mattered.

Tony, like before, smothers and keeps a watchful eye. He's not the only; the rest of the team joins in, always making sure Steve is comfortable. Peter's clingy than normal, which Steve doesn't mind. It gives him an excuse to be closer to his son and smother him affection. Lord knows Peter's going to need it before Morgan arrives and demands most of it.

Morgan's not even born yet and Steve already knows she's going to be a handful. He thought Peter was the definition of trouble, now he's having second thoughts. He just knows that she is going to take after Tony. And he's not sure if that's a good or bad thing.

The countdown to Morgan has officially started. Two weeks, that's all the time they have left until they're welcoming their baby girl into the world. It's both exciting and nerve-wracking all at the same time. The closer he gets to his due date, the more anxious Steve becomes and the struggle to stay still is almost near impossible. He reminds himself to take it easy, but there's still more that needs to get done before Morgan makes her appearance.

Steve hates having to sit back and let Tony take care of everything, but his husband is stubborn and doesn't allow him to intervene. Steve's lost count of all the times Tony has assured him that everything was in control. For the most part, Steve believed him.

It’s when he hears Tony struggling with Peter does Steve take it upon himself to step in. Peter can be a handful, both parents have experienced it and are well aware of what their son is capable of. The last thing Steve wants is to find Tony glued to their fridge again. Or worse.

With a huff he pushes himself out of bed, wincing slightly from the dull ache in his lower back. His hands fly to that area, fingers digging into spot to try and alleviate some of the discomfort, but it’s not enough. The pain is still there.

The sounds of his son’s laughter make him forget about the ache in his back and he’s reminded that Tony is probably struggling right now. That’s more important than a mild backache. 

The door to Peter’s room is wide open and Steve steps into the entryway, pausing when the scene he imagined in his head is not at all what he thought. Tony isn’t trapped by their son’s web or struggling by any means to get the fussy five-year-old to bed. Instead, Peter is already tucked in for the night, his giggles not due to giving Tony a hard time, but because Tony is tickling him.

Steve smiles and leans against the door frame, taking in the scene and not wanting to interrupt.

“Okay, kiddo that’s enough.” Tony stops the game, causing Peter to pout.

“Please, Daddy! Just one more!” Peter begs, brown eyes wide and pleading for another round of tickling. 

Tony shakes his head in response. “No can do. It’s already past your bedtime and Papa will be mad if he finds out you’re still awake.” Tony readjusts the blankets around Peter and leans in to give him a kiss. “Go to sleep, Pete.”

Peter huffs but listens anyway, throwing himself back against the bed. “Fine.”

Tony chuckles and places another kiss on Peter’s head, then he’s getting up and his eyes are connecting with Steve’s. Peter hasn’t noticed his Papa in the room yet and Tony quickly places his finger at his lips, silently shushing Steve before his appearance is noticed. 

“What are you doing out of bed, Cap?” Tony asks once he has the door to Peter’s room shut and they’re in the hallway.

“I thought you might need some help,” Steve replies and he smiles. “I guess I was wrong.”

“So wrong. I’m a little hurt by the way.”

“Just didn’t want to find you stuck again.”

“God don’t remind me. Come on.” Tony takes Steve’s hand and leads him down the hall into their bedroom. “Bedtime for you too, honey.”

Steve can’t help but roll his eyes. “I’m not tired, Tony. All I’ve done is stay in bed.”

“Yes but look how well it’s paid off.” Tony’s hand comes into contact with Steve’s growing middle. “She’s still inside.”

“I know.” Steve groans. The back pain flares up again and he’s reaching behind himself to rub over the area. Tony is looking at him now, brows knit together in concern. Steve waves him off. “It’s fine. Just my back’s killing me.”

Tony smiles sympathetically. “I can help with that. Just get on the bed.”

Steve raises a questioning brow. “I know where your back rubs lead to.”

“Not this one,” Tony chuckles. “Come on get comfy.”

“Comfy is something I haven’t been in months,” Steve grunts and he slowly lowers himself on the bed. The bed dips slightly when Tony joins him and Steve is groaning again, this time from the feel of Tony’s fingers kneading into his back.  

“Feel good?” Steve hums in response and Tony applies more pressure. He’s aware of how uncomfortable his husband has been the past few months, and if he can do anything to ease that discomfort then he was going to do it. “Just two more weeks.”

“It could happen any day now,” Steve groans again and arches his back. “Strange said it’s safe if I were to go into labor now.”

“That would be nice. I know how much you want this baby to get here, but I hope she waits.”

“You must enjoy watching me suffer.”

Tony chuckles softly. “No, believe me it’s hard to watch. I just still worry. It was scary, Cap. I can’t imagine her coming early.”

“I know.” Steve’s hand comes down to palm at his belly. There’s a part of him that wants Morgan to come now; he’s tired of being pregnant and uncomfortable, but the other half wants her to wait until she’s ready.

Tony removes his hand and places a kiss to the nape of Steve’s neck. “Better?”

“Better. Thank you.”

“Good.” Tony kisses the spot again, then he’s getting up from the bed. “I’m gonna check on Pete.”

Steve nods. “Okay.”

He’s not sure when he drifted off to sleep and he’s startled awake when he feels a pair of soft lips on his own. His eyes flutter open and he’s greeted with the smiling face of his husband. 

“Not tired huh?” Tony smirks and Steve reaches up to swat him playfully. 

“Shut up.” Steve tries to sit up, only to stop when Tony places a hand over his shoulder. 

“Sleep. Everything’s okay.” Tony leans down to kiss him again. 

“Sleep with me.”

Tony smiles and leans in for another kiss. “Do you remember the night we met?”

“It wasn't night, Tony."

"It was too. In Germany remember? I can't believe I'm the only one that actually remembers."

Steve chuckles. "I do remember."

Tony makes his way over to the edge of the bed, crawling his way toward Steve until he's hovering over him. Their belly's brush together and Tony glances down, smiling at the sight of the large bump pressed against him. He rests his hand over the bump, smile growing wider when he feels Morgan push her foot into his palm.

“Someone's awake,” he says and he rubs the spot where her foot is.

“She always does this. It's like she knows when I want to sleep.” Steve huffs and he pokes at his belly. Morgan moves again and presses her foot near the spot where Steve poked. “Okay, I'm sorry,” Steve tells his belly.

Tony chuckles and lifts the hem of Steve's shirt, sliding the material up just enough to reveal the taut skin of Steve's protruding middle. Tony uses one finger to trace one of the many stretch marks that have now taken up most of Steve's belly. Steve hates them and Tony doesn't know how many times he's told Steve just how much he loves them.

“I love you. You're so beautiful, Cap.”

Steve rolls his eyes and drops his hands to push Tony's away, but Tony doesn't budge. “You're just saying that.”

“No, I mean it. I don't know how I got so lucky.” Tony smiles, then he leans down to press a gentle kiss to the exposed skin of Steve's belly. “And I love you too, squirt. Try to let Papa sleep okay?”

Morgan moves again, then she's settling down and the movement stops altogether. Tony presses one last kiss to the bump, then he's moving up to kiss Steve. He makes sure he's not putting his full weight on Steve. The last thing he wants to do is make him uncomfortable again.

“You didn't finish,” Steve says when they finally break apart from the kiss. Tony frowns down at him and Steve smiles, reaching up to cup Tony's face. “About how we met.”

Tony smiles. “Oh so you want to hear it again? I thought you remembered?”

“I do. I remember how much your irritated me. I was ready to go a few rounds with you.”

“I know you were. I would've let you win.” Tony chuckles when Steve rolls his eyes. He leans down to kiss Steve again. “You bugged me too by the way. Sometimes I still want to punch you in your perfect teeth.”

Steve brushes his fingers along the sides of Tony's face, a soft chuckle leaving his lips. “Now look at where we are.”

“I know. Crazy isn't it? Married, two kids. This probably isn't the simple life you were dreaming about.”

“No, it's not. It's better. I wouldn't trade this life for anything else.”

“You better not. You're stuck with me, Cap.”

Steve smiles and leans up to kiss Tony again.

* * *

  
Morgan was late. Three days to be exact and though that didn't appear like a big deal to some, to Steve it was a nightmare. He didn't understand how two months ago she was willing to come out, and now it was as if she had changed her mind. Steve was thankful that she decided to stay inside, but he wasn't expecting her to stay past his due date.

He doesn't stress about it; he's learned the hard way and the last thing he wants to do is cause any more harm to himself or his daughter. But it's hard not to worry when he's already three days past his due date. Strange reminded him that if nothing changes then inducing would have to be done. Steve hope it doesn't have to come to that, but at this point he's just tired and wants it to be over.

Then he wakes up one morning feeling off. The fatigue is at its worst and the sudden wave of nausea that hits is concerning, but there's still no contractions. Steve doesn't let it bother him, at least not yet. There was no point in worrying now.

“Is this it?” Tony asks, laying one hand over Steve’s belly. He rubs at the spot, frowning when Morgan doesn’t push against him like she normally does. “Is she sleeping?”

“I don’t know. She hasn’t moved much. I’m worried, Tony,” Steve confesses.

“Hey, she could be cramped. I mean it’s not like there’s room left to roll around.”

“True. This could be it, but I haven’t felt a contraction yet.”

“Hey, Strange did say we could try some things to get labor started.” The way Tony waggles his eyebrows has Steve rolling his eyes.

“Out of all the suggestions that's the one you remember?”

Tony gives a small shrug in response. “I think the Doc said it's the most effective. All I'm saying is if your doctor thinks we should have sex then-”

“We're not doing that,” Steve glares and he rubs at his belly, expression softening. “She'll come when she's ready.”

“If you say so.” Tony gets up from the couch, arching his back and groaning when the muscles crack. “Listen, don't be mad but I was thinking of maybe-” Tony pauses, one hand coming behind his neck to rub it nervously.

Steve rolls his eyes. “You want to go to the lab?”

Tony winces and nods his head. “I swear I won’t be down there all day. It’s just I’ve been itching to get back since...” Tony sighs. “I’m sorry. It’s selfish I know.”

“No, it’s not,” Steve says. “You helped a lot with Pete and you deserve a break too.”

“I don’t deserve you,” Tony leans down to press a chaste kiss to Steve’s lip. “I really don’t.”

Their lips meet again and then Steve is gently pushing him away. “Go before our daughter decides she wants to come this minute.”

“I swear I’m not missing this one. I’ll be downstairs if you need me okay? Even if you feel just one or you want to go ahead and do what Strange suggested.”

Steve shakes his head. “Get out of here, Tony.”

“I love you, Cap.”

“I love you too.”

Tony kisses him again, then he’s leaving the apartment. With a heavy sigh, Steve throws his head back against the couch. He glances down at his belly and rubs it. “Don’t come without your Daddy okay?”

Morgan gives a small kick and Steve smiles at the movement. The sound of small feet padding down the hall reaches Steve’s ears and he’s glancing up, eyes landing on the sleepy form that it his son. Peter steps into the living room, curly hair disheveled and small hands rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Morning, sweetheart,” Steve greets. He doesn’t get one in return; he wasn’t expecting to. Peter isn’t a morning person. He gets it from Tony.

Peter quietly crawls onto the sofa and curls up beside Steve. “Papa, I’m hungry. Can you make pancakes?”

Steve does his best to keep the grimace off his face. Pancakes are the still the one thing he can’t tolerate and the way his stomach churns at the very thought of them makes him wish his son suggested a different option for breakfast. But Steve can't say no to his son and instead he finds himself putting on a fake smile and agreeing to the idea.

“Pancakes it is.”

* * *

 

Something's wrong. Everything had been fine that morning. They made pancakes and even had a small fight with the batter, followed by watching his favorite cartoon. But now his Papa was acting strange.

His Papa's breathing funny and keeps rubbing at his belly. Peter knows it has something to do with his sister, but he's never seen his Papa act like this when she kicked him. Peter thinks maybe she just kicked him too hard this time, and he's turning his attention back to the cartoon.

He moves from his spot on the floor, wanting to curl up beside his Papa instead. His brows scrunch together when his Papa moves away from him.

“Not now, Pete. Papa's a little hot right now.” Peter frowns. It's not that hot and he tries to cuddle again, only for his Papa to get up from the couch instead.

“Papa, where you going?” Peter asks. The cartoon isn't over yet and they still had a movie to watch afterward.

“I need to lie down for a bit okay? Just stay out here.”

Peter huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. He sneaks a glance in his Papa's direction, hoping to get the reaction he always gets when he does this, but it doesn't come. Instead, his Papa is staring at him with a familiar look; a look that he usually gets when he's done something wrong. Peter knows to say sorry when his Papa is upset, but he doesn't get the chance to.

“Don't start, Pete. Just stay out here.”

Peter watches as his Papa disappears down the hall and he huffs again. He's drawn back to the cartoon, completely forgetting about his Papa being mad at him. It isn't until the cartoon is ending and one he doesn't like starts playing on the TV does he decide to find his Papa.

Peter jumps off the couch and runs down the hall toward his parent's bedroom. The door is closed and Peter knows to knock first, but the sound he hears behind the door scares him and he reaches for the door knob. “Papa?” he asks quietly when he gets the door open. He finds his Papa curled up in bed, still rubbing his belly and making funny noises. It reminds Peter of the time his Papa came home hurt from work.

Peter steps closer toward the bed. He doesn't want to get in trouble for not listening, but he's scared. He crawls onto the bed and slowly makes his way to where his Papa is. “Papa, are you okay?”

“Pete, please just-” His Papa is making those noises again and holding his belly. Peter sniffs, tears gathering in his eyes and he starts to cry. His Papa reaches out for him and Peter's crying stops. “It's okay, I'm okay.”

Peter nods and rubs at his eyes. “Can we still watch the movie?”

“In a minute, bud. I just need to lie down okay?”

Peter pouts and crosses his arms over his chest. “You're mean! I want Daddy!”

Peter crawls off the bed and runs out of the room, ignoring his Papa calling out for him. He keeps running until he's out of the apartment. He knows he's not supposed to leave without a grown up, but he doesn't care. He needs to find his Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep so I added Peter's POV there at the end, and I'm sure you all know what's going on with Steve ;) I will update soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out super long! Just a warning, this chapter does contain a birth scene so if ya'll ain't comfortable with that feel free to skip it. I did add some cute parts before it got to the birth, though. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Being back in his lab didn’t scratch that itch like he thought it would. If anything, he regretted the decision to come downstairs. This was his place to relax and take a break, but being away from his family has made him uneasy. After everything that’s happened with Steve and then constantly worrying about Peter and his powers, it’s all too overwhelming and the last thing on Tony’s mind is tinkering with his suits.

Speaking of suits, the one he’s working on for his son comes to mind and he pulls up the diagram. He sits back in his chair with a huff and crosses his arms, eyes glued to the unfinished project. He can’t focus on it either.

With a huff he swipes the image away and he stands from the chair, back popping slightly when he stretches. The longing to be in his lab isn’t there and he makes the decision to go back upstairs to be with his family. That uneasiness is still lingering, making Tony feel even more uncomfortable than he already is. 

He hasn’t gotten a call from Steve, but that still doesn’t bring the sense of peace he needs at this very moment. Tony tries to convince himself that everything is fine, that his family is fine, but he can’t shake that feeling. 

Ever since that scare with Morgan, Tony hasn’t been the same. The fear of losing someone close to him is like an old friend of his. He’s familiar with the pain and the thought of going through it again terrifies him. His family has already been threatened before and all he wants is some peace, for them to live their lives without having to constantly peer over their shoulders. He gets it now. He gets Steve’s fear. 

He reaches the elevators and presses the button, giving it a couple more pushes when it appears to be taking its time. Normally, he has no issues with the time it takes for the elevator to reach him, but he’s anxious. 

The doors finally open and he’s immediately startled by the sight that greets him. There’s his son, standing in the middle of the elevator with tears streaming down his face. Tony rushes toward his son, scooping him into his arms and immediately checking for any signs of harm. Peter is not allowed out of the apartment on his own and the first thing that enters Tony’s mind is something must be wrong. He’s relieved to find no harm to his son, but finding him wandering the facility alone is still enough to keep his anxiety rising. 

“Pete, what’s wrong? You know you’re not supposed to be out here.” Tony tries to keep the worry out of his tone, not wanting to spook his son more than he already is. Peter wraps his arms around Tony’s neck and cries harder. Tony shushes him quietly, one hand coming down to rub soothing circles over Peter's back. “Shh. Hey, it’s okay. What happened, kiddo?”

Peter is still crying, making it difficult to produce an answer. His body shakes with how hard he cries and Tony tries to comfort him again. Peter pulls away and rubs at his eyes. “P-papa is mean to me,” he sobs and he’s wrapping his arms around Tony again. 

Hearing those words has Tony’s brows crinkling together in confusion. Steve is never one to be harsh toward their son; he’s too soft when it comes to Peter. Tony likes to compare them to the good cop/bad cop routine. Tony was sure he was going to be the good cop whenever he had kids, but then again he never imagined having kids in the first place. “Pete, I need you to calm down okay?” Tony says and Peter nods his head. “Good. How was Papa mean?”

“He doesn’t w-want to watch a m-movie.”

Tony gets that, he’s not sure if he can sit through another viewing of Toy Story. Steve on the other hand loves cuddling up on the sofa and catching up on all the films he’s missed out on. So learning that he decides not to watch a movie is concerning. 

“Okay, well let's go upstairs and see if Papa is better now.” Tony turns around to push the button for their floor. Peter is still clinging to him, but the sobbing has died down until they’re nothing but small whimpers. 

“Morgan is mean too.”

That captures Tony’s attention again and he’s frowning at the words. He has a feeling of what his son is trying to tell him, but he hopes he’s wrong. “How is she mean, kiddo?” Tony huffs when the elevator ascends slowly. He makes a mental note to get them fixed. 

“She’s making Papa cry.”

Tony quietly curses when realization hits. He never should have left Steve’s side. 

The elevator finally comes to a stop and the doors are opening again. Tony takes off in an awkward run, his arm wrapped tightly around his son to keep him from slipping off his hip.

“Steve!” Tony calls out when he gets  the apartment door open and he sets Peter down. Peter starts to whine again and Tony quickly turns to face him. “Pete, I cant hold you right now. Let me find Papa first okay?”

Peter is having none of that and his whining grows louder. With an irritated sigh Tony is lifting his son back into his arms and returning his search for his husband.

“Steve!” He calls out again, but the only response he receives is silence. He curses again, a little louder this time for his son to hear, but Peter doesn’t notice. It’s difficult to keep his son on his hip while he searches the apartment, but putting Peter down is not an option. 

The bedroom door is wide open and that’s when Tony hears it. The groans are quiet, but immediately recognizable and they send Tony rushing into the room. Steve’s curled up into a ball on the bed, eyes squeezed shut and breaths coming out as heavy pants. Tony curses again.

He sets Peter down, ignoring when his son starts to complain again. He’s at Steve’s side in a matter of seconds, reaching for his hand to comfort him. “Honey. Cap, I’m here.”

Steve’s eyes shoot open to lock with his and Tony catches the hurt and pain flooding through the blue orbs. “Tony,” Steve winces and his fingers wrap around Tony’s wrist. “It hurts.”

“I know, I know. Just breathe okay? Why didn’t you call me?”

“I wanted to-” Steve winces again. “I wanted to make sure this was it.”

“I think this is it, Cap.” Tony can’t help but smile. His daughter was coming.

Steve tries to return the smile, but instead he’s grimacing and a small groan slips past his lips. Tony comforts him, using his thumb to stroke soothingly across Steve’s knuckles as he whispers sweet nothings. Steve’s body instantly relaxes and Tony assumes the contraction has finally let up. “Better?” He asks and Steve nods his head. “So do I call Strange now or-“ Tony’s not really sure what he’s supposed to be doing. He missed the last one. 

“Not yet.” Steve grunts when he pushes himself up into a sitting position. “Last time it took a while before there was any action.”

“But is this like last time? You need to help me out here, Cap. I wasn’t here the last time.” Tony can’t help but frown as he recalls that memory. He still regrets missing his son’s birth and this time he’s thankful he’s given a second chance. 

“I’m glad you’re here now.” Steve is smiling now. It's small, but the way his eyes light up spark that peace Tony had been looking for. As long as they were together, everything was going to be okay.

The bed is dipping near the edge as Peter crawls his way over, having feeling left out. He's still unsure to approach Steve, but when Steve smiles and opens his arms for him, Peter is accepting the embrace. Steve presses his lips to the top of his son's head. “I'm sorry, Petey.”

“Are you going to be nice now?” Peter asks, craning his neck up to stare at Steve.

Tony decides to answer the question. “Kiddo, Papa's gonna be a little cranky okay?” Tony shrugs when Steve frowns at him, then he's turning back to Peter. “Morgan's coming soon and we need to make sure Papa is comfortable. Can you help me do that?”

Peter nods his head and he pulls away from Steve. “Papa, we can watch a movie! And then we can play with Uncle Sam and Uncle Bucky and then-”

“Peter, kiddo,” Tony interrupts and he shakes his head. “Papa can't play right now. He needs to stay in bed okay?”

“Okay. Morgan is coming now?”

Steve smiles. “Soon, sweetheart. I think we can still watch the movie though.”

“Cap-”

“It's fine. We still have plenty of time before this baby comes.”

Tony isn't convinced, but he doesn't voice his opinion out loud. If anyone knows when the baby is coming, it's Steve. Tony's just along for the ride.

 

* * *

 

Steve's had five contractions since they started the movie and there was still another thirty minutes left of the film. His breathing has become more labored and Tony doesn't miss the way he bites down on his bottom lip to stifle a groan. Peter is curled up beside him, too engrossed in the movie to pay anyone around him any mind. Tony hasn't been able to watch it since they sat down; he's too worried about Steve and he wishes he talked his husband into staying in bed.

Steve is squeezing the arm of the couch, breaths coming out shaky as he battles what Tony can assume is another contraction. That makes six.

“Cap,” Tony says and Steve directs his attention on him. The pain is swimming in his eyes again and Tony reaches over to take his hand. “Breathe, honey. Just breathe. Do you need me to call Strange?”

Steve gives a small nod in response. “Yeah. They're getting stronger.”

“Okay. Just hang tight.”

It's just his luck that Strange doesn't answer when Tony calls him. He curses and tries again and again and again. But there's still no answer or call back from the sorcerer and Tony starts to wonder why they relied on the guy if he wasn't going to show up. He was having second thoughts of having Strange join the team.

He takes a deep breath to calm himself. He's just freaking out and taking it out on the wizard was not going to help the situation. Steve said they had time before the baby comes and Tony just hopes he's right.

Steve is suffering from another contraction when Tony enters the living room and the scene only causes him to worry even more. Steve catches his eye and Tony hates that he has to inform his husband of the bad news.

“What did he say?” Steve pants.

“Nothing. I can't get a hold of him.” Tony notices the way worry flashes across Steve's features and he's rushing over to his husband. “Hey, it's okay. He's probably busy battling dark forces or whatever. Besides, you said we had time right?”

Steve bites down on his bottom lip. It's not the reaction Tony had been hoping for and the look Steve is giving him sends a wave of panic through him. “Tony, I don't think-”

“No, no, no.” Tony shakes his head and takes Steve's hand. “You said we had time.”

“I thought we did. This time feels different.”

Tony rubs at his face and he sighs harshly. “Shit.”

“Daddy, you can't say shit.”

Steve and Tony's head snap in the direction of their son, for a moment forgetting that he was in earshot of their conversation. A smile breaks across Tony's face and then he's laughing. Steve is not amused and he frowns.

“Pete, you don't say that word. You both don't.” Steve makes sure to glare at his husband when he says those last words. Tony just laughs again.

“Oh come on that was funny. It made me feel better about this whole mess.”

Steve's expression softens and his lips curve into a small smile. “It did kind of help, but it's not happening again.”

“Deal,” Tony smiles and he leans down to press a kiss to Steve's lips, but Steve is pulling away and Tony frowns. It's then he realizes Steve is having another contraction. The low groan that leaves his lips has Tony reaching out to gently stroke the side of Steve's face. “I think you should lie down, Cap.”

Steve nods.

 

* * *

 

The minutes tick by agonizingly slow, kicking Tony's anxiety into gear. He feels helpless watching Steve labor, wishing he could somehow switch places with him. The contractions were coming every ten minutes, and when one would hit, it would send Steve doubling over and crying out. Tony did his best to comfort him the best that he could, but no matter what he said or did, nothing helped Steve cope with the pain.

Peter was following them around like a puppy, constantly asking if his Papa was alright and Tony lost count of all the times he's lied to his son about Steve's state. It was difficult to calm not only his laboring husband, but his confused and scared five-year-old.

If only Strange would return his call.

He tries again to reach the doctor, but the outcome is always the same. He's close to giving up and finding someone else to assist with the delivery, but time becomes an issue. How much did they have left? Steve's labor was progressing-according to him-faster than it was the last time he had to do this.

Tony enters the bedroom after another failed attempt at reaching Strange, his eyes landing on his husband's laboring form. Steve is hunched over the bed, head hung low between his shoulders and breaths coming in harsh pants. His fingers are curled around the sheets, knuckles turning white from how hard he's gripping them. Peter is sitting cross-legged on the bed in front of Steve.

“It's okay, Papa,” Peter says gently and he pats Steve's arm.

Steve grits his teeth and groans, back arching when the contraction reaches its peak. The groan breaks off into a scream and Peter flinches at the sound, hand falling from its spot on Steve's arm and he scoots back. His crying mixes in with Steve's and Tony rushes to comfort them both.

“I gotcha,” Tony pulls Peter into his arms and hugs him close, shushing him quietly while he keeps his eyes on Steve. “Cap-”

“Fine. I'm fine,” Steve manages to get out through clenched teeth. He's groaning again and twisting the sheets beneath him. The scream that tears through him causes Tony to wince and Peter to cry again.

“He's okay,” Tony tells his son. “Morgan's just-”

“Tony!” Steve yells suddenly and he's lurching forward, another scream spilling from his lips when the contraction intensifies. Tony sets Peter down and rushes toward Steve's side, placing his hand over Steve's lower back.

“I'm here, Cap. Just breathe okay? Just-” Steve is screaming again and then he's gasping, eyes shooting open and darting down near his feet. Tony's own eyes follow, landing on the puddle that's beginning to form. “Oh shit.”

“Tony,” Steve turns his head to the side, eyes connecting with brown and he winces. “I really need you to get Strange.”

“Honey, I've tried! What do you want me to do, drop by his place and hope he just has his phone on silent?”

“No, don't leave again.”

“I won't. I promised didn't I?”

“You promised the last time too.”

Tony frowns. “My fault, I know.”

A small whimper reaches his ears and for a moment he thinks Steve is having another contraction, Steve's face isn't showing any signs of discomfort and Tony turns, finding his son standing in the same place he left him. Peter runs over and Tony has to stop him from stepping in the puddle of water.

“Hey, kiddo.” Tony lifts Peter into his arms and hugs him close. “I think we should call your Auntie Nat. Sound good?”

 

* * *

 

“Any particular reason why you're calling me to your place?” Natasha doesn't bother keeping the irritation out of her voice when Tony lets her in.

“Oh I'm sorry was I interrupting something between you and Brucie Bear?” Tony retorts and Natasha frowns. “Holy shit, I really was.”

“What do you want, Tony?” Natasha asks, resting her hands on her hips and the frown still on her face.

“I need a little help with Pete.”

The frown on Natasha's face vanishes and instead an amused grin takes its place. “What, did he trap you in a web again?”

Tony narrows his eyes. “Very funny. I guess you would know, Widow.” Natasha rolls her eyes and turns to leave, but Tony is grabbing her arm and pulling her back. “I'm sorry. I really do need your help. Can you watch Pete just until Steve gives birth?”

“Wait, Steve's in labor? Why the hell are you guys not downstairs?”

“Blame the wizard. Asshole can't even answer the damn phone.”

“You're an idiot. Where's Peter?”

As if on cue, Peter steps into the living room. “Daddy, Papa is crying again.” Peter's eyes land on the new person in the room and his face lights up. “Auntie Nat!”

“Hey, sweetie!” Natasha greets and opens her arms when Peter runs toward her. She kisses him on the cheek and he giggles. “I hear your baby sister is coming.”

Peter's face falls and he nods his head. “She's being mean to Papa.”

“I can imagine. We can hang out for a bit okay?”

Peter's smiling again and he wiggles free, then he's taking her hand. “Come on we can play in my room!”

“Sweetie, I want to see your Papa first okay? Can you wait for me in your room?”

Peter nods and he runs down the hall. Natasha smirks at Tony and he has to fight the urge to roll his eyes. “No need to brag, Romanoff. I think everyone knows you're the favorite.”

“I just want to hear you say it.”

“Not happening. Now come on. Maybe he can scream at you instead.” Tony gestures for her to follow and they make their way down the hall.

Steve is pacing the floor of the bedroom, groaning and palming at his belly when the muscles contract. Tony pushes the door open and their eyes meet, then Steve's gaze fall on the familiar face of his friend. He tries to offer a weak smile, but then he's groaning again.

“Yikes. She's really kicking your ass huh, Steve?” Natasha jokes and she makes her way over to where Steve's standing, and she places her hand over his shoulder.

“She's doing something. Son of a bitch!” Steve is doubling over and another scream escapes him. Tony rushes over and with the help of Natasha they lead him over to the bed. “No, I don't want to lie down anymore. The walking helps.”

“Honey, you need to keep that kid inside just for a little longer okay?” The look Steve sends him has Tony regretting opening his mouth, but he's freaking out. They didn't have much time left.

“Maybe now is a good time to go to medical,” Natasha says.

Steve shakes his head at the suggestion. “I want to do this here.”

“You're fucking kidding me. We have no doctor!” Tony cries in frustration.

“Then try calling him again!” Steve snaps, raising his own voice to match Tony's.

With a huff Tony storms out of the room to make one last call. There's still no answer. Instead of ending the call before it reaches the voicemail, he stays on the line until he hears the familiar beep. Then he goes off. “I can't believe I trusted you to help with this one thing and you go and fuck it up! You're a inconsiderate, selfish prick. Steve's suffering over here because of you. Fuck you, Strange! You can kiss joining the team goodbye!”

He's still seething even after the call and he fights the urge to throw his phone against the wall. He takes a deep breath to calm himself, then he's slipping the phone back into his pocket and making his way toward the bedroom.

Natasha is coaching Steve through the next contraction. She's managed to get him back to the bed and she's whispering encouraging words in his ear. She glances up to meet Tony's eyes when he enters the room and he shakes his head. Natasha huffs and turns her attention back to Steve. “I know you want to do this here, Steve but we need to get you to medical. Do you think you can do that?”

Steve slowly nods his head. There's a look of defeat written on his face and it kills Tony to witness it, but waiting around for Strange wasn't an option anymore.

Natasha leaves the room to pack a bag for Peter; she has no problem taking him for the night and Tony is beyond grateful for her help. He wishes he would've called her a long time ago.

“Ready?” Tony asks his husband and Steve shakes his head. Another contraction is hitting him, this one lasts longer than the ones before it and Steve grits his teeth, keening when it intensifies. The grip he has on Tony's shoulders tightens and Tony has to bite back the yelp that wants to escape. “Honey, I know it hurts but the faster we get to medical the-”

Steve hums low in his throat and he squeezes Tony's shoulders tighter. He keeps his face buried in the crook of Tony's neck and spreads his legs slightly. Then he's grunting.

“Steve?” Tony tries to break free from the firm grasp his husband has on him and it's times like this when he wishes Steve wasn't this strong. “Cap, you need to tell me what's-”

Steve grunts again and he grips Tony harder. The pressure on his shoulders increases and Tony can picture the ugly bruise Steve's fingers are leaving. Steve's hold on him loosens and Tony thinks they're in the clear, then Steve is crying out and reaching for him again. Another deep grunt leaves Steve's lips and then realization hits. Steve's pushing.

“Cap, please tell me you're not-” Tony trails off and his eyes widen when Steve continues to bear down. “Oh fuck.”

“Tony, she's coming.” Steve grunts again and his eyes clench shut.

“Okay, don't panic. Just-just...oh fuck.” Tony's aware that he's the only one panicking, but at this very moment he doesn't give a damn. This was not at all how he pictured this day to go. He still blames Strange.

He works quickly to get Steve on the bed and he gingerly helps him out of the sweatpants. His eyes cast down between Steve's spread legs, only to dart back up when Steve is groaning again. “Tony!” Steve cries out and he's reaching blindly for him.

“I'm here, Steve. Just hold on. You're okay.” Tony drapes the sheets over Steve's lower half, then he's wracking his brain for a plan. He can't deliver this baby; he's not qualified. Steve groans and Tony directs his attention back to him. They're out of time.

“Tony, I have to push.” Steve uses his elbows to keep himself propped up and his legs fall open. Then he's grunting again and Tony doesn't bother to stop him.

“Romanoff!” Tony yells out and the door flies open, hitting the wall with a loud thud. Natasha is in the doorway, Peter is standing beside her.

“Holy shit.”

“I need you to keep Peter calm and call Bruce. I'm gonna need some help here.”

Natasha nods and she disappears. Peter remains in the doorway and he runs toward the bed, stopping when Tony holds an arm out to block him. Tony scoops Peter into his arms and steps away until they're near the door. “Kiddo, I need you to stay with your Auntie Nat okay?”

“I want to stay with you,” Peter says.

“No can do, Pete. Your Papa really needs me and-” Steve is grunting again, followed by a small scream and Tony curses. He turns back to his son. “Listen, everything is gonna be fine. I need you to be a big boy and wait for me okay?” Peter nods his head and Tony kisses his cheek. “Good.”

Natasha returns and Tony is handing Peter back to her. “Bruce is on his way,” She informs him. “So much for medical.”

Tony wants to say how impatient his daughter is, but the words never get the chance to leave his mouth. Steve is screaming for him now and Tony rushes back to his side. He hears the door click shut and when he glances up he finds Natasha and Peter gone.

“Tony.” Steve groans and throws his head back against the pillow. He grips Tony's hand tightly, nails digging into the flesh and leaving behind marks. There's a small crack and Tony does yelp this time. “Oh God, Tony! I'm sorry!”

“Don't worry about it.” Tony gives his hand a little shake, relief washing over him when the pain fades. “That was close. I need this hand.”

"Tony, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, stop. Let's just focus on getting this baby out huh?" Steve nods and Tony leans down to press their lips together. "Good."

* * *

 

Tony thought for sure having Bruce would help ease his worried mind, but in reality it made him worry even more than he already was. Not that Bruce wasn't a great help; he made himself useful when it came to gathering supplies, but other than that Tony didn't find him much help. Maybe it was because he pictured Bruce getting to deal with the messy parts. He couldn't have been more wrong.

Steve is pushing again, face flushed red from the strain and his fingers are wrapped tightly around Bruce's hand. Tony can't help but smirk at the sight of Bruce squirming from the intense grip. His attention is drawn elsewhere and he's glancing down again between Steve's legs. He bites down hard on his bottom lip and his brows draw together. Blood is starting to appear and Tony has to remind himself that this is normal. It still scares him, though.

Bruce is doing his best to comfort Steve through it and Tony suddenly wishes he was the one at Steve's side. Not that delivering his daughter isn't rewarding, but he's not able to hold Steve and comfort him from where he's at.

Tony is snapped from his thoughts when Steve starts to push again and his eyes trail down, a small gasp leaving his lips when a sliver of dark hair begins to emerge. He smiles and encourages Steve to keep going. “Cap, you're doing it. Push!”

Steve screams and curls around his belly as he pushes hard. The top of Morgan's head peeks out before slipping back inside when Steve stops to catch his breath. “Tony, it hurts.”

Tony hates how broken Steve sounds and he'd give anything to take the pain away. He places one hand on the inside of Steve's thigh and rubs it soothingly. “I know, honey. But you're doing so good. Just keep pushing.”

Another contraction begins to build and with a huff Steve leans forward, bearing down as hard as he can. Tony winces from the scream that tears through Steve's throat and he reminds himself that the pain is worth it.

Steve's cries escalate in volume and Tony glances up, locking his eyes on the pained expression written on his husband's face. “Almost there, Cap.” He looks down, smiling wide when Morgan's head inches forward and this time it doesn't slip back inside. Steve whines and squirms; Tony can only imagine what he's feeling at this very moment.

“Son of a bitch!” Steve cries and he throws his head back against the pillow, panting hard as he resists the urge to bear down. “It burns. Oh God it burns.”

“She's probably crowning,” Bruce says and he reaches a hand over to push back Steve's sweat damped bangs.

With a groan Steve leans forward again and pushes hard. Tony keeps his palm against his daughter's head and he encourages Steve to keep going. Steve brings his chin down to his chest and with a deep grunt bears down, keening through gritted teeth as the burning and stretching intensifies. More of Morgan's head comes into view and with another strong push from Steve, her head is slipping free and Tony has to use both hands to cup it.

“Holy shit, I wasn't expecting that.” Tony inspects Morgan's neck and he sighs in relief when he finds the cord hasn't wrapped itself around her. His eyes scan over the rest of her, and he laughs at the sight of her dark, messy hair. “Honey, she's not blonde. I think it's safe to say my genes are more dominant.”

“I figured,” Steve pants and Tony can hear the smile in his voice.

Tony takes his eyes off his daughter's face and he glances up to meet Steve's blue ones. “I got her, Cap. Keep going.”

Determination is written across Steve's face and with a deep breath he pushes along with the next contraction. Tony's encouraging him again and that appears to give Steve the strength to push harder. Steve yells out Tony's name and then Morgan is sliding into Tony's open arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgan is here!!! I wanted to focus on Tony's point of view since the last birth was centered on Steve's. Poor Tony having to do that, but at least he had Bruce and Natasha. Don't worry, Strange finally shows up!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely comments!!! It's so awesome that you guys are enjoying this story!! It means a lot! Anyway, here's the next chapter!

The cry is loud, Steve can't remember if Peter's had been this loud, let alone this strong. Steve stares intently at the wailing newborn, eyes shiny and bright with tears at the sight of her. Tony's own eyes are sparkling and he glances up to meet Steve's and they share a smile.

Morgan continues to express her discomfort with her new home. Her cries grow louder, even after she is gently placed on her father's chest.

Steve smiles down at her, hands gingerly wrapping around her body to comfort her. He kisses the top of her head, laughing softly when his lips brush against the dark hair. At just a few minutes old she already had Steve wrapped around her little finger.

“You're so beautiful.” Steve uses one finger to trace along the side of her face. She cries at the touch and Steve chuckles. He leans down to kiss her again. “I know, baby. I know.”

“Wow,” Tony finally says and Steve glances over at him. “I guess I can add delivering a baby onto my list of talents.”

Steve chuckles and shakes his head. He's never going to hear the end of this one; no one is. “Thank you, Tony.”

“Don't thank me, Cap. You did all the work.” Tony's gaze shifts down and he frowns at the sight of red staining the insides of Steve's thighs. Blood is still spilling from his body and a wave of panic washes over him. His eyes flicker up again. “Steve, you feeling okay?”

Steve hums and nods his head. He's still staring fondly at their daughter, the smile on his face never fading as his eyes scan over her face, memorizing every detail. The Stark genes have once again proven their dominance; her hair matches that of Tony's and Steve just knows she's going to have the same dark eyes.

Morgan's cries have finally died down and her eyes are now open and wandering around the room. She shows her disapproval with a pout and Steve can't help but chuckle when her bottom lip starts to tremble.

“She's beautiful, Steve.” Bruce leans closer and he smiles. He gently brushes Morgan's cheek with his thumb and she directs her gaze on him. “Those are definitely Tony's eyes.”

“What did I tell you?” Tony smirks from his spot between Steve's legs. He's afraid to move, not wanting to step away for even a second and risk something going wrong. He takes a towel and gently dabs at the blood that's trailing down Steve's thighs. He frowns. “Bruce, is this normal?”

Bruce raises his head at the mention of his name and he furrows his brows. He makes an attempt to move from Steve's side, then he stops himself and turns to face Steve. “Do you mind if I-” he trails off and makes a quick gesture toward Steve's legs. Bruce gets the permission he needs, then he's moving over toward Tony.

“This can't be normal right?” Tony tries to keep the panic out of his tone, but he's failing miserably. He doesn't want to admit that he's terrified.

“Bleeding is normal, but-” he trails off and Tony doesn't like the way his eyes show a hint of concern. “We should still keep an eye on it,” he finishes and he glances up at Steve. “Steve, how are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Steve answers, then he's wincing and Tony rushes to his side.

“Steve! Cap, tell me what's wrong. What hurts?”

Steve winces again and a small groan leaves his lips. “I'm still contracting.”

“It's just the afterbirth,” Bruce explains and Tony can't help but grimace.

“So you can take it from here right, Brucie?” Tony asks, hoping Bruce will agree to switch with him. The delivery wasn't as bad as Tony thought it was going to be, but that didn't mean he was going to do it again or deal with whatever else was supposed to come out of Steve's body. He was done.

“Oh uh-” Bruce rubs nervously at the back of his neck and his face flushes. “I think I've helped enough. I'm not-”

“Come on, Bruce you have to help me out here. I already did most of it.”

“Then you can finish the rest.”

Tony huffs in annoyance. “If only the damn wizard was here,” he mutters.

He still hasn't fully gotten over the fact of Strange bailing on them and if he ever sees the man again, he's going to use a few choice words on him.

Sparks suddenly appear near the door, forming a bright orange circle. Speak of the devil.

The portal grows and then Strange is stepping through it. Just the sight of him alone ignites the burning anger Tony has been feeling for him all day, but then he really takes in the wizards' appearance and all the pent up anger vanishes. The doctor's tunic is dirty and there's a tear in the right sleeve. But it's the trail of blood from his hairline that has Tony worried.

“You look like shit,” Tony comments and Strange frowns at him. “Where the hell have you been by the way?”

“My job,” Strange replies coolly, then he's directing his attention on Steve and his expression softens. “You had the baby.”

“Yeah, he did,” Tony answers. “Thanks for not being here when we needed you.”

“Tony, stop,” Steve reaches for his husband's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “He's here now.”

“A little too late if you ask me.” Tony is still glaring daggers at the sorcerer. He's ready to drag him out by the collar of his stupid cloak and beat him silly, but Steve is squeezing his hand again and he forces himself to relax. This is not the time or place.

Steve groans suddenly, capturing everyone's attention and Strange steps toward him. “Did you pass the afterbirth yet?” he asks and Steve shakes his head.

“You can help with that, Doc. It's the least you can do,” Tony says and Strange ignores him.

Steve is groaning again and he clenches his eyes shut. The contractions aren't as painful as they others he had to endure, but they're not comfortable either. Strange is telling him to push and with a grunt Steve bears down.

Then it's finally over.

* * *

 

Strange gives both father and daughter a clean bill of health, and Tony finally feels that sense of peace wash over him. He's still angry with the doctor, but glad that he was here now.

Morgan is finally drifting off to sleep. She wore herself out fighting Tony when he tried to clean her up, but now she was bundled in a pink and white blanket and curled in Steve's arms. Steve continued to stroke her face and then her eyes were falling shut.

“How are you feeling?” Tony smiles down at Steve and brushes back the blond strands of hair hanging in front of Steve's forehead.

“Better now.” Steve directs his gaze back to his daughter's face and he smiles. “God, Tony I can't stop staring at her.”

Tony hums and nods his head. He reaches out and places a hand over her head. Now that her hair has dried, they learn that she didn't have the same waviness like her older brother and father; it's straight like Steve's. “I really thought this next one was going to take after you,” Tony says and he gently brushes his fingers over her head. “I'm not complaining, though. She really is a gorgeous kid. I did say my genes were stronger.”

Steve chuckles. “She does look a lot like you. Both of our kids do. How is Pete?”

“He's fine, Steve. I'm sure he's still giving Nat a tour of his room.”

“I want to see him.”

“I know you do, but you need to take it easy.”

Steve wants to protest. He's aware that his body is drained from the hard work it was put through and resting is what he should be doing. But he's stubborn and he'd rather spend time with his family. “Tony-”

Tony shakes his head and sighs. “You're so stubborn. That's where our kids get it from.”

“I think we both can be a little bull-headed.”

“I think you're right,” Tony chuckles and he leans down to kiss the top of Steve's head. “I'll go get him.”

Tony gives Steve another kiss, then he's making his way toward the door. He grabs Strange by the collar of the cloak on his way out, ignoring the way the red garment fights him. He lets the doctor go once they're out in the hall and he shuts the door behind them. Now he's ready to go off.

“Go ahead,” Strange says first and Tony glares at him. “I know you want to yell at me.”

“You're damn right I want to yell at you.” Tony steps closer until he's in the doctor's face. The cloak is trying to swat him away and that only pisses Tony off even more. “Tell your robe to back off before I rip it into shreds.”

Strange snorts and shakes his head. “I'd like to see you try, Stark.”

“Fine. I'll just strangle you with it instead. How's that?”

Strange rolls his eyes and tells the cloak to calm down, then he's turning back to Tony. “If you want me to apologize then I will, but I warned you that if something came up then I had to deal with that first.”

“Do you have any idea scary it was to have to do this without you?” Tony spat.

“People have been having babies without help for years.” Tony balls his hands into a fist and Strange's eyes flicker down to land on the clenched fists. He sighs. “I'm sorry, Stark. Really I am. If I would've known-”

“Did you know? I called you a hundred fucking times.”

“I was a little occupied. I got your voicemail, though.”

“Oh good. Then you know you really are a selfish prick and are no longer invited to join the team.”

“Are you done?” Strange asks.

Tony inhales sharply. His hands are still clenched and he has to fight the urge to raise his fist and let the beating begin. But then he thinks of Steve and he can practically hear his husband's voice telling him to stand down. He slowly relaxes his hands and he takes a deep breath.

He lets his eyes fall on the doctor again, but instead of starting a stare down with him he directs his attention to the dried blood. “You still look like shit by the way. Too bad you didn't have the Avengers to help you out. We would've done it.”

“I know you would've.”

Tony sighs harshly. “I didn't think I would be the one apologizing here, but I'm sorry. I was just really freaking out back there and then you didn't come to my rescue and-”

Strange is smirking now. “Tony Stark needed saving? That's the first.”

“You know what, I'm gonna punch you in your stupid face. I'm trying to be serious here.”

“I'm sorry I wasn't there, but from where I'm standing you didn't really need me.”

“You're missing my point. What if something went wrong? What if Steve or Morgan died? That would be on you.”

Strange sighs. “I'm sorry,” he repeats and Tony can hear the guilt in his tone. “If you want me to go then I'll go.”

“I don't want you to go. Pete's gonna want to see you.”

Strange opens his mouth, then he's quickly shutting it. He nods his head instead.

There's still more that Tony wants to discuss with the doctor, but right now all he can think about is his son and he walks away from Strange.

Peter is curled up in his bed with Natasha beside him when Tony opens the door and he smiles at the sight. Natasha glances up at him and holds her finger up against her lips to silence him. She turns back to Peter's sleeping form and continues to thread her fingers through the curly locks.

“How is he?” She asks when Tony approaches her.

“He's good; they both are. Kiddo passed out?” Tony reaches down to run his own fingers through Peter's hair.

“Yeah. He heard the screaming and it freaked him out. I told him a story to distract him and well, here we are.”

“Steve wants to see him.”

Natasha nods and places her hand over Peter's shoulder, gently shaking him. “Sweetie, your daddy's here.”

Peter stirs and then his eyes are fluttering open. He stares up at Natasha, then he's turning his head and his face lights up. “Daddy!” He's wide awake now and he sits up quickly.

“Hey, kiddo. Are you up for meeting your baby sister?” Tony asks and Peter gasps.

“She came!”

“Yep. Come on.” Tony lifts Peter into his arms and he gestures for Natasha to follow.

They pass Strange in the hallway and Peter cries out for him. "Doctor Strange!"

“Hi there,” Strange greets and he smiles. He follows and when they enter the room again, Strange makes sure to stay behind to give the family some space.

“Papa!” Peter says at the sight of Steve and he squirms in Tony's arms. Tony gently places his son down and Peter takes off running toward the bed, freezing when he notices the small bundle in Steve's arms.

“Come here, bud.” Steve uses one hand to pat the spot beside him and Peter reluctantly steps closer, his eyes still glued to the pink bundle.

Tony helps him out and places him on the bed. Peter crawls closer, craning his neck to get a better view of his baby sister. Steve adjusts Morgan in his arms and she lets out a whimper, then she's quieting down again. Peter lets his eyes roam over her pink face, then he's smiling and glancing up at Steve. “She's so small, Papa.”

Steve smiles. “She is.”

“I bet she didn't feel small coming out,” Tony says and he chuckles when Steve sends him a warning look.

Natasha comes over and her face lights up. “I swear you two make cute kids. Still has your big head, Stark. Is that just something you pass on to them?”

“Hey!” Tony points a stern finger at her. “Keep it up and you don't get to hold her.”

“Steve will let me.” She sends Tony a wink, then she turns her attention back to her niece and she smiles. “She's so beautiful. Now I know that's not from Tony.”

Bruce nods his head in agreement. “That's definitely Steve's doing.”

“Okay everyone out,” Tony says and he waves them away. “I want to be with my family.”

Natasha smiles and leans down to kiss Morgan's head, then she's taking Bruce by the hand and they leave the room. Strange is still standing in the corner and Tony notices him.

“I said everyone. That means you too, wizard.”

Strange steps forward instead and Tony huffs in annoyance. “I just want to say one thing.”

“I get it, you're sorry. Bye now!”

“Stark, please?”

“Fine,” Tony rolls his eyes and he folds his arms over his chest. “Go on.”

“I accept your invitation.”

The words put a smile on Steve's face and a frown on Tony's. His brows furrow and he holds up his hand. “I'm sorry, did you just say-did you not hear what I said? I said you can-”

“Kiss it goodbye, yeah I know. But if you're willing to give me a second chance, then I'd gladly accept your invitation.”

Tony sighs and rubs at his face. “Are we talking full time here or...”

“Part time most likely.”

Tony hums and turns to face Steve. “Cap, it's your call. This is your team.”

Steve smiles and connects his eyes with the doctor's. “Welcome to the team, Strange.”

A small smile spreads across Strange's face and he nods. “Thank you, Captain.”

“Good, you're one of us. Now go away.” Tony waves the doctor away and with a roll of his eyes Strange leaves the room. Tony sighs again and sits near the edge of the bed. “Well, I hope you're happy, Cap. We finally have the wizard. It only took him five years.”

Steve chuckles and glances down when Morgan stirs. He gently strokes her face and soon she's relaxing again. Peter moves closer and he reaches out to touch his sister's head, giggling when she squirms.

“Do you want to hold her, Petey?” Steve asks and Peter nods his head excitedly.

Tony helps get Peter in an upright position and then Steve is gently placing Morgan in his open arms. Morgan whimpers and then her eyes are fluttering open. Peter smiles down at her. “Hi, baby sister.”

Morgan frowns up at him and Peter giggles. He leans down to place a wet kiss to the top of her head. Steve and Tony freeze, breath catching in their throats while they wait for the cries to start, but they never come. Instead Morgan is reaching out for her brother and Peter offers her his finger. She wraps her smaller fingers around Peter's and he giggles again.

They were going to get along just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Strange finally agrees to join the team and Peter meets Morgan!! Yay! I want to say there is probably going to be a couple of chapters left...ugh I hate to see this one end. I will update soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another short and sweet chapter. Everyone gets to meet Morgan now!

It's a few days later when Morgan is finally introduced to the team. Steve had insisted they wait; he wanted to spend those days with her alone and get to know his daughter. In just a short amount of time he was learning so much about her. She was fussy, but that was to be expected, but it was the demanding attitude that surprised Steve the most. He didn't remember Peter being this way. Peter had his moments like all babies do, but he was never as demanding and loud as Morgan. Steve already knows she's going to give him and Tony a hard time.

Peter loves her and he's always wanting to step up and help whenever Morgan cries. His favorite thing to do is show her his cars; he's already picked one out for her and he makes sure it's beside her at all times. Tony suffered the consequences of removing that car. Steve's sure Tony is going to be scrubbing web out of his hair for a week.

Morgan is different. She doesn't produce web like her brother and her grip, though strong, isn't as firm as Peter's was at this age. There was the chance the serum had no effect on her, but Steve doesn't want to get his hopes up. Peter was older when they started to notice the effects it gave him; Morgan could be the same way.

She's fussing again and Steve shushes her quietly as he struggles to button up the purple and pink onesie Natasha had given her. Morgan is having none of it and with a huff Steve steps back, running his fingers through his hair as he fights the urge to cry. Her cries grow louder and she kicks her legs angrily. Steve tries to comfort her again, but fails miserably and this time he does cry.

“Knock knock.” Comes Tony's voice and Steve turns to find his husband lingering in the doorway of the nursery. Steve offers a small smile, hoping Tony doesn't notice that he's been crying, but Tony knows him better than anyone and he's sending Steve a sympathetic smile. “Morgan being a brat again?”

Steve chuckles wetly and quickly wipes away the tears from his eyes. Tony enters the room and wraps his arms around Steve's waist, pressing his lips to the nape of his neck. “Cap, let me help. You don't have to do this all on your own.”

“I know. You were busy with Pete and-”

Tony chuckles. “Pete's easy. The kid dresses how he wants and that's the end of it. This one on the other hand-” Tony trails off and lets his eyes land on Morgan. He frowns. “I know why she's so upset. What the hell is she wearing?”

“The gift from Nat. I thought it would be nice for her to wear it when she meets everyone,” Steve explains.

“No,” Tony shakes his head and he drops his arms from around Steve. He steps forward and leans down to take the onesie off Morgan, gently soothing her when she fights him. “I know, princess. Papa is dressing you in bad things. Daddy will fix it.”

Steve rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to argue, but he shuts it quickly when Tony has succeeded in getting their daughter to calm down. He's rocking her slowly in his arms, smiling and cooing down at her. Steve smiles at the sight.

Tony is glancing up at him now. “See? She just hates what you forced her to wear. I'd be upset too if I had to wear that.”

“It's cute, Tony,” Steve says and he reaches over to snatch the discarded outfit from the changing table.

“Eh.” Tony sends Steve a wink, then he's turning back to Morgan. “I have something for you to wear, sweetheart. Trust me you're gonna like it.”

Steve takes Morgan into his arms while Tony searches for the outfit he wants to dress her in. Morgan starts fussing again and Steve struggles to get her to calm down. All of his attempts fall through and he begs Tony to help him again.

“I got her,” Tony takes her back into his arms and gently places her down onto the changing table. Steve watches quietly as Tony once again has no problem getting her to relax and soon he has her dressed. “There. That wasn't so hard, and you look adorable.”

Steve's eyes land on the new outfit and he frowns. The onesie is white and in the center is the familiar image of his shield. But it's the letters written across the front that Steve has a problem with. “Future Avenger?” he questions, eyes darting up to lock with Tony's.

Tony smiles and nods proudly. “Isn't it great? I had this thing custom made after I found out you were pregnant. I just kept it hidden.”

“Tony, she is not a future Avenger. None of our kids are.”

“Why do you have do that? They can be whatever they want to be. It makes sense that they're gonna want to be like us.”

“Well maybe I don't want them to be.”

Tony sighs harshly. Steve is waiting for the fight to continue, but Tony ends it before it gets out of hand. “I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was going to offend you this much. I can toss it out.”

“No, don't. She does like it.” Steve sets his eyes on his daughter, smiling when she stares back up at him.

Tony nods. “Can Pete keep his too?”

 

* * *

 

It comes as a shock when Morgan doesn't fuss or cry when she's introduced to the rest of the team. She's already familiar with her Auntie Nat and Uncle Bruce, and she quickly grows comfortable with everyone else. It's not until she's being placed in Sam's arms does the fussing start and Sam is panicking.

“Cap!” Sam cries, struggling to keep the squirming baby in his arms. Steve is at his side in seconds, taking Morgan back into his arms and shushing her quietly. Her cries don't fade and then it's Steve's turn to panic.

“Hand her over, punk.” Bucky takes her and Morgan instantly calms down. She stares up at him with curious eyes and she reaches for his hair; Bucky hisses when her fingers wrap around some of the loose strands. “Ouch. She's-”

“A punk?” Steve smirks and Bucky shakes his head.

“That's still you, pal. She's feisty.”

“Blame Stark,” Sam says with a roll of his eyes. “Watch out, Cap. Now you have two of them to worry about.”

Steve chuckles and he takes Morgan back into his arms when Bucky has had enough of having his hair pulled. She doesn't throw a fit and Steve smiles down at her. He adjusts her in his arm and makes his way over to where Natasha is sitting. Her face brightens and she immediately holds out her arms.

“I want to hold her again,” She says and she smiles wider when her niece is placed into her outstretched arms. “Hi, baby girl,” she coos and then her smile is faltering when she notices the outfit. “What the hell is this, Steve?”

Steve gives a small shrug in response and he sits down beside her, chuckling softly when Natasha continues to glare. “Blame Stark.”

“Oh I will, but I'm blaming you too.” Natasha turns back to the baby, expression softening when Morgan reaches out for her. “You're lucky you're cute.”

“She's beautiful,” Bruce smiles and he gently reaches down to stroke Morgan's cheek. “Both of your kids are.”

“Wait until you have another.” Steve groans at Natasha's words and she winks at him. “Aw come on, Steve. You're going to want more.”

“I think I'm good. Two is plenty,” Steve tells her.

“You say that now. I give it a year.”

“Keep wishing, Romanoff.”

Steve rolls his eyes and stands, turning to take Morgan back but Natasha shakes her head and cuddles her closer. “Go. I can handle her.”

“You sure? She can be a little-”

“Go!” Natasha frees one hand to wave him away.

Steve doesn't bother arguing; he needs a break anyway. He gives Morgan a kiss, then he's leaving in search of a certain someone. He spots Tony mingling with Thor and Rhodey, and he shakes his head when he catches a bit of their conversation. Tony is bragging again.

“And she just slid right into my hands. Coolest thing ever.”

Thor is smiling widely, nodding his head as he listens. Rhodey grimaces and he takes another swig of his drink.

Steve doesn't bother to join them and he moves on. There's a small chill in the air when he steps outside and he stops to breathe it in, enjoying the way the crisp air fills up his lungs. He doesn't have to wander around the grounds for long until he's finding the person he's been looking for. Peter comes into view, followed by another familiar face and Steve stops in his tracks, smiling at the scene in front of him.

Peter stands with Strange behind him, smiling when the doctor adjusts his arm. “Like this?” Peter asks, keeping his arm out straight and palm upward. Strange nods and gently helps Peter keep his middle fingers folded into his palm.

“Keep these three fingers out,” Strange tells him and Peter nods his head.

“Can I do it now?” he asks excitedly, jumping up slightly from his growing excitement.

“Go ahead, kid.”

Peter glances down at his hand, making sure his fingers are still in the correct position, then he's sticking his arm out and giggling when the web shoots from his wrist and lands on the grass. He does this a few more times.

“Cool!” he cries and he turns to hug the doctor. “Thank you Doctor Strange!”

Strange smiles and pats Peter's back. “No problem, kid. Don't tell your Daddy okay?”

Steve decides now is the appropriate time to make his appearance known. “I think it's a little late for that,” he says.

“Papa!” Peter cries and he runs toward Steve, throwing himself at him and hugging him tightly. He pulls away to show his hand. It's still sticky with web. “Look what Doctor Strange taught me!”

“Wow. Now you're really gonna get Daddy huh?”

“Yeah!”

Steve chuckles and reaches out to ruffle Peter's hair. Peter whines and pushes Steve's hand away, then he's running back to practice more of the web shooting.

“I hope I'm not kicked off the team for this,” Strange says, stepping closer to join Steve.

“No,” Steve shakes his head. “Tony might not be happy though. You improved Peter's aim.”

Strange gives a small shrug in response. “Is that really a bad thing?”

Steve chuckles. “Maybe not.”

A comfortable silence falls between them. Steve keeps his attention on his son, smiling whenever Peter shows off his new web shooting skills. His smile falters when pictures the day his son wants to do more than just shoot those webs in the grass. Right now Peter is too young to understand what he's really capable of, and there's a part of Steve that doesn't want his son to figure it out.

There's going to be a day when he hangs up the shield and Tony his suit, and the last thing he wants is for his kids to take over and become the next phase of Avengers.

There's eyes on him, Steve can feel it and he turns to lock his eyes with the doctor's. Strange offers a small smile and he reaches out to place his hand over Steve's shoulder. “You worry too much, Captain.”

Steve sighs. “So I've been told.”

“Didn't I tell you everything would be fine? You have no reason to worry. Your children are in good hands.”

Steve smiles. “Thank you, Strange.”

Strange nods his head, then his eyes shifts and he sighs. Steve follows his gaze, smiling when Tony is coming toward them. Peter notices too and he runs off to greet him.

“Why is everyone out here?” Tony asks and he adjusts Peter on his hip, grunting softly. “My God, kid you are getting too big.”

“Daddy, Doctor Strange showed me a new trick!” Peter says excitedly.

“He did?” Tony raises a brow and he shoots the doctor a look. “I hope he means balloon animals.”

“I'm sure you'll find out later,” Strange says and Tony frowns at his words.

“It's nothing,” Steve assures and he leans in to kiss Tony's cheek.

Tony doesn't appear convinced. “I don't trust you. Both of you. I swear when you two team up it freaks me out.”

Strange shakes his head and smiles. “Just wait until we really team up.” He pats Tony on the shoulder, then he's heading back toward the facility.

“Excuse me what?” Tony spins around quickly. “What does that mean!”

Strange ignores him and Tony watches as the doctor gets smaller and smaller before disappearing into the facility. Tony huffs. “I know he's on the team now, but he still bugs me.”

“Daddy, let go!” Peter wiggles in Tony's arms, whining in frustration when he's not put down right away.

“Sorry, kiddo.” Tony sets him down and Peter runs off toward the water.

“Pete, not too close!” Steve calls out. Tony chuckles and Steve turns toward him, a slight frown on his face. “What?”

“Cap, he's fine. He's going to do the same thing at our lake.”

“Our lake?”

Tony smiles. “Yeah and we have a cabin too. It's not too far from the water. Peter and Morgan are gonna love it.”

“Wait, Tony are we moving? What about the facility?” Steve asks.

“Not moving. It's just a part time home. Our own safe house. Barton has one so I thought we could have one too.”

“You're just full of surprises.”

“You knew this before marrying me. Don't act like you didn't see this coming.” Tony smiles and pulls Steve closer, leaning in until their lips meet. They break apart and Tony is taking Steve's hand. “Come on. We better head back before Morgan explodes.”

Steve's brow arches. “You mean you just want to continue bragging?”

“You know me so well, honey.”

They head back inside to join the rest of the team. Morgan is still curled up with Natasha, having grown bored of the people surrounding her and is now fast asleep. Tony is not the only one bragging about himself; Peter has decided to do the same and he shows everyone what he can do with his webs. Tony is not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing scenes where the whole team is together. It's a lot of fun! So the next chapter is the last one and I will have it centered around Peter. I will have that up soon!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who has stuck around and enjoyed following along! Your kind words have touched me and it makes me want to keep writing! I love you all!!

The cabin lives up to its name as their safe house. It brings a sense of tranquility, it's a place where they can get away from the chaos and not have to worry about saving the world. The paranoia of constantly checking their surroundings vanishes when they're here. They can be at peace here.

The Avenger Facility will always be their home; the rest of their extended family still currently resides there, but when the world doesn't need Captain America and Iron man, the time spent at the cabin becomes endless. And if they had it their way, they would stay here forever.

Summertime is their favorite time to be at the cabin. School is out for summer break and they're able to spend those long three months together as a family. There had only been one time when their getaway had been cut short; Captain America was needed for an assignment. It was the worst vacation to date.

Steve's cut back since then, not wanting to take away any precious time from his family just to fight a couple of bad guys. His life has changed since starting a family and though it came with its challenges, he wouldn't trade any of it. He would do it all over again.

This summer vacation has already started off at good start. There's no demanding missions that needed to be taken care of and Stark Industries has been in good hands since Pepper took over. They can just focus on each other.

The lake is glimmering under the rays of the sun. The surrounding area rings out with a chorus of birds and insects; it's peaceful. Being down by the lake is Peter's favorite place to be. Not that he doesn't like spending time in the cabin, but sometimes he likes to get away and have some time to himself. His Papa comes with him sometimes and they spend hours playing near the water, but today he was occupied with his Daddy.

They were fighting again.

He hates it when they fight. He hates that he doesn't even know what the fights are about; they won't tell him, saying he's too young to understand. But he's not too young, he's ten.

He's stayed up late a few times just to listen to get a better understanding, and during that time he did learn one thing: their fights were always about him and his sister. Peter never thought they would fight over his powers or the little bit his sister possess. He always thought they were proud of his abilities.

Being near the lake calms him, especially when there's tension from his parents' arguments. He wishes they didn't have to do this now, not when their summer vacation just started, and he hopes they make up soon. This is their special place.

Peter wanders around the edge of the lake, mindlessly kicking stones near his feet. He takes a couple of those turned over stones and throws them into the lake, enjoying the splash they make. He does this a few times before he grows bored. It's not the same when he's alone.

His sister comes to mind and he takes off in search of her. He doesn't bother checking the cabin, knowing he won't find her there when his parents are fighting. Just like him, she has her own place to escape to.

The little tent sits a few feet away from the cabin, close enough for his parents to supervise, but still able to give some privacy. The space used to belong to both of them; Peter can still remember all the times he and Morgan played for hours in the tent.

“Morgan?” He kneels down near the entrance of the tent and reaches out to pull the the flaps back, but then it's opening on its own and he retracts his hand. Morgan pokes her head out, dark eyes wide and glossy with tears. Peter steps closer to calm her.

“Are they done?” she asks, her voice quiet. Peter gives a small shrug and he gestures for her to come out. She does, immediately throwing herself into his arms. He stumbles back. He almost forgot how strong she can be.

“I think they're almost done. We can play if you want.”

Morgan nods at the suggestion and she pulls away, a small smile now appearing over her features. Peter returns the smile and takes her hand. They go down to the lake, splashing and running through the shallow parts of the water. Their parents argument long forgotten.

It's not until a familiar voice is calling out to them does their fun come to an end. Their daddy is calling them over and Peter takes Morgan's hand, leading her out of the water. The smile on his daddy's face lets Peter know the fighting has finally come to an end.

“Having fun?” Tony smiles, taking Morgan into his arms and hugging her close. Morgan giggles and nods her head. Tony kisses her cheek. “Good. You guys hungry?”

Morgan nods her head again, this time with a little more excitement. “Can we have cheeseburgers!”

Tony gasps. “Cheeseburgers! Kid, I swear you were reading my mind.”

The three head back to cabin and Tony sets Morgan down once they reach the large porch; she runs inside. Peter doesn't move from his spot, sensing some left over tension from his daddy and he stares up at him.

“We're good, kiddo,” Tony smiles. “You don't have to look at me like that.”

“But you're always fighting,” Peter reminds him and Tony sighs.

“Not all the time. We're working on it. I'm sorry this happened now. I know how much being out here means to you.”

“Were you talking about me again?”

Tony inhales sharply and his body tenses at the question. He knew his son was going to push for an answer, he was stubborn like that and there was no point in lying. He finally exhales that deep intake of air. “Kinda. Good things, though. Your Papa just...worries sometimes.”

“About what?” Peter pushes again.

“Something you don't need to worry about right now. I swear I'll tell you when you're older.”

Peter frowns, but he lets it go. Tony takes his son by the hand and together they enter the cabin. Steve is in the kitchen with Morgan, starting the preparations for the cheeseburgers. He smiles at the sight of his son and he gestures for him to come over.

“You okay, bud?” Steve asks, eyes scanning over the wet and muddy clothes his son is wearing. “How's the lake today?”

Peter shrugs his shoulders. “Fine. Are we gonna play later?”

“Of course. After lunch okay?”

Peter nods.

 

* * *

 

The sun is just starting to set, painting the sky a vibrant pink and orange. The air is still warm and it's comfortable to play outside a little longer. They don't go down to the lake anymore, but Peter doesn't mind. He likes ending the day with his family on the porch.

Peter sits quietly on the stairs, listening as his parents chat about work. Even on vacation their jobs still make it into their conversations. Peter likes it when they talk about it, though. His parents have the coolest job in the entire universe.

He wants to be just like them one day. Fighting alongside them has been a dream of his, but it's a dream he doesn't get to be open about. He's told them once about that dream, and the look he received from his papa is still burned into his mind. He never brought it up again.

But that doesn't stop him from dreaming that dream.

He glances over when the stairs creak beside him and he smiles when his sister joins him. “Whatcha doing?” she asks.

“Nothing, weirdo.” Peter ruffles her hair and she frowns.

“I'm gonna tell Daddy!” Peter sticks his tongue out at her and she huffs. “You're mean!”

“Kids.” They fall silent when their Papa's voice reaches their ears and they both turn, sending him an apologetic smile before turning back toward each other and giggle.

“You wanna hear a secret?” Peter whispers and Morgan nods her head. “You can't tell anyone okay?'

“I promise!” Morgan cries and makes the gesture of crossing her heart.

Peter smiles proudly.“I'm gonna be Spider-Man.”

Morgan gasps and Peter holds up his finger against his lips. Morgan nods and copies what he does. Peter turns his head toward his parents, relief washing over him when they continue on with their conversation, completely oblivious to the one he's holding with Morgan.

They can never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys this is the end! I'm so sad to see this one go, but I did leave the ending open so of course I'm going to write a third part! I mean, we still need to find out what Hydra is up to and then follow Peter's journey! Again, I just want to thank all of you!! Until next time! :)


End file.
